Resistance
by Jenny345
Summary: The usual drama between Chuck and Blair. Blair tries to get over Chuck, Serena is involved with that. In this story several things happen with CHAIR a ski trip for example! It's about their love-hate relationship! R
1. The gettingovertheexboyfriend project

**Name: Resistance  
Summary (for as far as I know): Blair is having difficulties with getting over Chuck. Serena is helping her with that. Chuck tries to win her over again but it seems harder than he'd imagined.  
Rate: T for now I suppose.**

**

* * *

**

**It's my second story though I consider it as my first because the other one was just a try-out. I love reviews! ENJOY.**

* * *

**1. The 'getting-over-the-ex-boyfriend' project**

I don't like him. I really REALLY don't. Never have, never will. It was all just a phase. It will NOT happen. It can't. It won't. I don't like him. I don't love him. How could I even think of love? Love and Chuck are no combination in the first place. I hate him. Yes, that's it. That sounds much better, Blair thought.

All she thought of since he had left her was how she didn't like Chuck. The thing is, there was this little voice that actually told her she did like him. She just didn't recognize it and nor would she want to admit it. But why was she so upset about all this if she didn't even like him? That question had been unanswered for a very long time. After all it was already autumn and Chuck and Blair were still sort of avoiding each other ever since they saw each other in the Hamptons. Thank God Serena was coming over today. Then she could finally enjoy someone else's misery.

'Hey B, how have you been? I've missed you so much. Our trip to Aspen was awful. It would have been much more fun with you there. I still don't get it why you wouldn't come along? I mean, do you have trouble with… Chuck, again?'

Ouch, there it was. Chuck. She knew Serena would bring him up, because after all he was her brother. But hearing his name made her wanting to cry out loud. She looked away from Serena, convincing herself that it meant nothing to her. She coughed and said: 'Oh well… I figured it would be best for, uhm, everyone if I wouldn't come along.'

'And why is that, B?' Serena asked raising her eyebrows.

'Well I don't know if you know and I don't know if I want you to know, I mean whether you know or you don't know. The question of knowing it all makes you not want to know that-'

'Oh please! Spill it.' Serena demanded it desperation.

'Geez, mood swings.' Serena gave Blair a meaningful look so Blair tried to tell her eventually. 'Look, it's just Chuck and I. I mean, ever since he stood me up at that helipad in the summer, we've never really been around each other, beside those forced social events. I can't look at him anymore, S!' Blair got more upset by the minute. 'I hate him and he hates me after everything that has happened with Marcus… we can't stand each other nor do I want to even like him anyways.'

So, she finally told Serena. Meanwhile Serena was listening to what Blair had to say about Chuck and finally understood why Blair had been so up and down the last couple of months. 'I wish you would have just told me that you still have a problem with seeing him. I mean, I wouldn't have forced you to come to all those dinner parties my mum likes to host like all the time!' Blair laughed and told her that she'd actually enjoyed those dinners and that it had been good for her.

'After all, I have to get used to, you know, be around him without feeling stupid or anything. He is after all your brother. Or half-brother.' Blair quickly correct herself after the disgusted look on Serena's face. 'I will help you to get through this B, I promise. You've got to get over him. Honestly, I know what you're going through after everything with Dan.'

'Well that's very encouraging! Everyone knows you're not over Dan.' Blair said with a disapproving look. 'YET.' Serena added to Blair sentence. They burst out in laughter knowing that that was indeed very true. They spent the rest of the Sunday afternoon watching Breakfast At Tiffany's and Roman Holiday and it was time for Serena to go home.

'You know B, we don't have to start the whole 'getting-over-the-ex-boyfriend project' immediately, but my mother is hosting, once again, a dinner party and it's just a small get-together with my mum's closest friends. Meaning the Waldorf-Rose family is definitely invited. Of course I would understand if you don't want to come along but it would be a good start.' Serena said while putting on her cote. Blair considered her decision for a few seconds but decided to go. 'Great B! I'll ask my mum for the exact date, because I think it was Wednesday but I'm not quite sure. See you at school.' 'Thanks so much, S. Bye.' And the elevator doors closed.

The next morning, Serena and Blair were discussing what to wear to the upcoming dinner party which was indeed Wednesday. It shouldn't be all too sexy because Blair had no intentions of seducing Chuck, but it shouldn't be to formal and conservative either. They usually had a fashion solution for everything but this time Serena and Blair just couldn't think of a suitable dress. 'Maybe I should just not come, S. It's a sign. My clothes don't want me to come!'

'Don't be so silly… what about that red dress from Versace? The silk one?'

'I did not think I'd ever say this, but I agree with you sis. Red always looks good on you Waldorf.' Chuck interrupted with a smirk on his face. His deep low voice made Blair want to scream but she could resist herself and turned around:

'Thanks for making my choice a lot easier as I can cross the color red out of my mind now. Only a thousand more colors to choose from.' Blair said with as much attitude as she could. 'Now please leave. Your presence is not wanted.'

'You used to crave for my presence Waldorf.' Chuck said, again, with his signature smirk on his face. Serena raised her eyebrows and tried to think of something to make Chuck leave but couldn't think of anything so she said: 'Blair I need to go to the Ladies, care to join me?' 'My pleasure.' Blair said and without a goodbye or even a look the ladies left.

'Gosh that was awful and we weren't even at the dinner party yet!' Serena said.  
'The way he looks at me. So much intensity that I just want to rip his eyes of his head!' Serena couldn't help but smile at that fierce comment of Blair's. Wednesday is going to be one hell of a night, Serena and Blair thought in silence. Oh dear…


	2. The Dinner Party

**It's Wednesday in the UES, so that means tonight Lily's lovely dinner party will be visited by Blair and her familly and others. Enjoy the events of this night.**

* * *

**2. The dinner party**

After days and hours of contemplating which dress Blair should wear to Lily's diner party, she finally made her decision. She was going to wear a beautiful dress from Viktor & Rolf. It showed her beautiful curves and ended just above her knees. It was perfect for a night like this. She and Serena were actually quite looking forward to this night even though they knew that there were going to be some tensions here and there as Lily had a last-minute invitation for the Humphreys. Fortunately Dan wouldn't be able come, otherwise it would have been even worse, but the triangle Rufus, Lily and Bart was always dangerous. And then there was Chuck. Blair had thought this night through since she was invited by Serena, but she couldn't really prepare herself to resist Chuck because you'll never know what he's up to. Never a dull moment at Lily van der Woodsens diner party, that's for sure.

'Serena! You look gorgeous as always!'

'Oh thank you Eleonor. Hello to you too Cyrus. How have you been? And B! You look beautiful.' And then Serena whispered: 'almost too beautiful.'

Blair immediately looked frightened but Serena comforted her and said: 'You look good and you'll be fine. Don't worry, it's just a dinner party. He's got nothing on you.' And with a more relaxed look on her face, Blair entered the living room and immediately caught his deep brown eyes gazing upon her. Ok, remember Blair. You are going to act as a friend now, nothing more nothing less.

'Waldorf. You look lovely, as always.' Chuck said politely but elegant. Honestly he couldn't take his eyes of her. She looked stunning but chic at the same time. She was perfect.

'You look quite good yourself, Bass.' Blair put on her friendliest smile and turned around to say hi to Eric who was just taking Jenny's cote. Ugh, Humphrey alert.

'I know exactly what you're thinking. What in God's name are the Humphreys doing here. I thought the same thing but didn't have any other option than to ignore them for the rest of the night.' She heard Chuck approaching her from behind and turned around immediately. 'So how have you been lately?' And with a smirk on his face he took her hand in his and they shared a moment of chemistry but Blair woke up as soon as she could. His hand was burning on hers and she felt tingles all over her body. Blair shook his hand away and said: 'I've been very good. Now if you'll excuse me.' And without looking back she walked away and began a conversation with her mother and Lily who were trying to arrange where to place everyone. 'Obviously the children would love to sit all next to each other. The children can sit on the one side of the table and the grown-ups on the other one.' Lily suggested. 'Or we could mix it up a bit as our children aren't quite children anymore now are they.' Lily moved on.

'I agree with you on that one.' Blair interrupted. But Blair's mother thought of it as a splendid idea.

'Isn't that nice of Lily? She's willing to separate you youngsters from the grannies. I say let's just do it.' Eleonor said. 'That way you and I can talk a bit more quietly.'

Eleonor always handled her business well, especially if it would involve her own enjoyment. All she wanted to know was whether Lily was planning on another divorce.

Actually Blair didn't care anymore after all those years. As long as she wouldn't have to sit next to Chuck.

'Want to go and talk somewhere quiet?' A warm low voice whispered in her ear. She felt his hand slide down from her arm to her waist and she held her breath for just a second. If only he knew what he could do to her, Blair thought. But B, think twice… he DOES know what he can do to you. And that's exactly my problem, Blair said to herself again. These thoughts all took place in a split-second and she pulled herself away. Thankfully Serena saw what was happening and quickly came over to lead Blair to a corner.

'Are you ok, B?' Serena asked worried. 'Don't let yourself go there again. He will just hurt you again. Resistance remember? '  
Blair nodded but wasn't really paying attention. All she could think of was what would happened if she had gone with him. They would be kissing now. He would be ravishing her. The thoughts of his warm lips in her neck were just-

'BLAIR! Are you there? Dinner's ready.'

When they arrived at the long table almost all seats were taken. Only two spots left. One next to Chuck, at the very end, and in between Jenny and Rufus. She knew she had to be quick and fortunately Serena noticed the same thing and walked over to Rufus and Jenny. Then both Serena and Blair were stopped by a certain voice from the end of the table.

'Blair. I would be honored if you come to sit next to me.' Chuck smirked.

'Then I have to be very sorry because I really have to discuss something with Jenny.' Blair replied to Chuck with a meaningful look to Jenny and Serena.  
'Oh don't be so dramatic and go sit next to Chuck. You can talk to Jenny perfectly well sitting opposite each other.' Eleanor interrupted and once again, Blair forced herself to smile and moved over to sit next Chuck. While passing Serena, she gave her a desperate look and Serena mouth something like 'I'm sorry'.

Blair was placed at the very end of the table, having Chuck on her right, Jenny opposite her and Serena next to Jenny. This was going to be hell.

Surprisingly enough Chuck didn't try anything during the first course. He barely paid attention to her and was talking to Eric on his right, most of the time. Blair, meanwhile, was actually quite enjoying herself talking to Serena and Little J (who barely spoke thank God). When their plates were taken away, Chuck turned towards Blair and asked: 'Did you enjoy your fish?'

'It was delicious, thank you for asking.' And she tried focusing on Jenny and Serena again. The only thing was that Little J suddenly had disappeared and Serena was having a conversation with Rufus and Eric. Shit.

Then she felt his warm hand on her right thigh, rubbing it gently. Oh dear god, what now? How does Serena dare to leave her alone with Chuck! His hand caressed her thigh and knee and came closer to a certain spot bit by bit. She felt his dark brown eyes piercing through hers. Thankfully she woke up quite quick and shook him of her. His hand let go of her thigh.

'Let go of me Bass. You disgust me.' Blair almost shouted.

'I think you quite enjoyed that. And what's up with the temper? I mean, not that it isn't sexy or anything…'  
This always happens. Always. It's unbelievable. It doesn't matter what you'd say to him or the other way around. He always wins you back with his incredible charm. Blair looked around for Serena but still couldn't see her. To change subject she asked in general: 'How rude of Jenny and Serena to leave table in the middle of dinner!'

'Why do you care?' Chuck smirked again. God he looked hot today. His grey not too casual not too chic suit, looked amazing on him. Focus Blair! Focus!

When finally Jenny and Serena returned from their little adventure, dinner continued and there wasn't much time between courses to violate Blair again, for Chuck. After cheese, Lily asked from across the table: 'Charles, could you get us a few more bottles of wine? The staff is indeed very slow today. Would you mind?' Chuck nodded and stood up. For a moment Blair thought she could actually enjoy 2 heavenly Chuckless minutes but no, life is a bitch.

'Blair, don't care to join me, do you? I couldn't possibly carry those all those bottles myself.' Serena looked up to Blair and mouthed a 'you'll be fine' and with those words in mind she stood up and followed Chuck. While heading for the stairs to go to the kitchen, he took her hand and lead her through the hallway. She didn't want to hold him but she couldn't help it. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything. That's what she kept telling herself though she knew better. She had to come up with something because Chuck wouldn't actually ask her to carry wine bottles. While arriving at the kitchen, he took two bottles of wine out of the refrigerator and put them on the kitchen sink/bar. He slowly walked towards her and reached for her arms, as if she would just walk straight into his arms. She knew he wanted to kiss her. She knew that once she was touched, she would give in. But not this time. Blair was prepared and moved away. He grabbed her hand in a gentle way but Blair kept moving backwards until she reached a dangerous, dangerous doorstep. She took another step but tripped over the doorstep and fell on her back and lay all the way down.

For a moment she closed her eyes as if she could make it all go away by closing her eyes. She realized she couldn't so she felt even more embarrassed. She fell pretty bad but thankfully she was just fine. Meanwhile Chuck saw her lying on the floor and wanted to pick her up. While trying to stand up again Blair felt two strong arms around her who pulled her up. It was just like her father would have picked her up from the ground when she had fallen again as a toddler. It felt safe and warm.

'Are you ok?' Chuck asked worried.

Of course she was, she just had to regain strength to unlock herself from his strong arms around her arms and waist.

'Yes I am fine.' With that in her mind she took a wine bottle from the sink and headed for the dinner party again. Chuck wanted to call her back but he couldn't and just slowly followed into the dinner room again. When they came back they didn't look at each other once. Both embarrassed about a certain attempt for a kiss and a certain fall. The night ended peacefully and they didn't not share one word or look the whole evening.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks. TBC**


	3. Awkward Moments

**3rd chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it! And please review!  
I hope to have my next chapter up tomorrow.**

**

* * *

****3. Awkward Moments**

_Later that Wednesday night:_

'What exactly happened to you when you were getting the wine? I mean, you looked so… confused.' Serena asked while taking a sip of her tea.

Blair decided to sleep over at Serena's place, knowing that Chuck would of course sleep in his suite upstairs otherwise she wouldn't have stayed. They were sitting on Serena's bed, enjoying some tea and going through everything that had happened that night.

'Well, believe it or not, I fell.'

'You fell? How?' Serena asked almost laughing.

'Chuck tried to kiss me and well I simply stepped back but fell over the doorstep behind me. It was all quite embarrassing but enough to ignore each other the rest of the night. He didn't try it again.' They burst out of laughter.

'Way to go B. That's one way to get over him!' Serena laughed. 'Well I must say you missed some awkward situations while you two were gone. Apparently it only takes a couple of minutes to create an awkward situation at a dinner party.'

'What happened?' Blair asked.

'Well, it all began when Eleanor asked Rufus how his wife was and of course he told her about the divorce and to make a long story short, it ended when the whole love story between my mum and Rufus came along. That's when my mother decided to ask Eric about his new friend to change subject, which in the end became a 'boyfriend' so all together a lot of moments of silence when you were gone. Thankfully Jenny was there to make it even worse by asking when Dan and I were going to get back together. It mustn't come as a surprise that I was quite glad to see you when you came back.'  
Blair couldn't just not laugh and burst out in laughter.

'God I wish I had been there.' And the two best friends laughed as if they were still little girls.

Blair couldn't sleep all night. All she could do was think about the attempted kiss. As much as she wants (WANTED Blair, WANTED) him, she can't give in again. He would hurt her again. But he looked so attractive tonight. She couldn't help but think what would have happened if she had given in. A lot of bad stuff probably. Suddenly she was thirsty and she decided to get a glass of water. She walked towards the kitchen realizing to look out for the doorstep this time.

'Mind your step Waldorf. You wouldn't want to fall again.' An oh so familiar voice came from behind the refrigerator door. Chuck was holding a piece of cheese and said with his mouth full: 'Want some?'

Ignoring his question, Blair said: 'I thought you were sleeping at your suite tonight?'

'That glad to see me, huh?' Chuck smirked.

Blair simply tried to ignore Chuck, but she was way to experienced knowing that his wouldn't work against Chuck. In fact, ignoring him would most likely make things worse. She took an empty glass out of a cupboard and filled it with water. She drank it all at once and made attempts to leave again. He stopped her by taking her left hand in his. He held her tight but gentle at the same time. She felt her body shivering and tingles shoot up her spine. OMG. She couldn't and she mustn't but at the same time she wanted so badly. She wanted to feel his lips again. To caress his face and hold him tight. She wanted to go through his dark brown curls with her fingers. No one was there to stop her of doing that. He gazed at her and their eyes met. They were craving for each other, both wanting to scream it out loud. Their chemistry was undeniable and they both knew that.

'We're inevitable, Waldorf.' Chuck said almost looking desperate. 'And you know it.'

Blair just couldn't do it though she wanted so badly. It was too late and just not the right time to talk about this. It never was though. She felt him pulling her towards him and she didn't refuse. She said: 'We are Chuck. But you don't care about me. You will hurt me. The only thing you want is…'

He let her go, knowing this wasn't the time.

She cried: 'is… is this. The game. Sex as reward. I can't do that Chuck.'

Before she knew it he stepped towards her. And without touching her, he kissed her. When their lips touched she felt shivers all over her body. For a moment he thought she was going to give in but instead she pulled back and ran to her room, back to Serena's bed. She cried but tried to be silent at the same time. She didn't want to wake Serena after all.

_At school the next day:_

'Waldorf, enjoyed your glass of water, oh and don't fall over the doorstep.' Chuck pointed at the nearest doorstep.

'Glass of water?' Serena murmured in Blair's ear.

'I'll explain later.' Blair whispered back. 'Ha ha Chuck.' And with as much attitude as she could give, she and Serena walked to the entrance of their school.

'Did I miss something last night?' Serena said to Blair.

'Well thankfully Chuck decided to stick around one more night and didn't go to his suite after all. So we kind of bumped into each other. I couldn't sleep so I got out to get a glass of water and there he was. We had a… conversation. Then he sort of kissed me.'

'BLAIR! YOU DID NOT! I thought you wanted to get over him. You obviously won't if you keep fooling around!' Serena said out loud.

'Hey, he kissed me alright! I couldn't help it, you know I can't. I was already proud of the fact that I didn't give in. I walked away.' Blair said with a satisfied smile on her face and they entered their classroom. Serena wondered if Blair had told her everything. She could see that Blair wasn't over Chuck at all. Not by far. Serena even wondered for a while if it was actual love but then came to her senses and realized it was Chuck and Blair she was thinking about.

_A week later:_

'Come on B, you have to come, it's by birthday!'

'I know I know, I will come. I just need time to prepare myself that's all. After all I assume… Chuck is going to be there. Again.' Blair said while looking in the mirror and putting some lipstick on.

'I can't 'uninvite' him, B . We are -as hard as this is to say so- siblings. Even though I wouldn't invite him, he would be there anyway because he lives there. And besides you don't have to even see him. He won't stick around for long, he never does.' Serena said to Blair.

'So I can count on you Saturday?'

'Tell me, when was the last time I didn't come to your birthday party S? Never, so stop nagging, I will come I promise.' Blair murmured.

'Good! So I'll see you Saturday, I have a lot of preparing to do but Chuck's around all the time so I'm guessing you don't want to help haha. I'll just see you Saturday then?'

'Thanks S. See you then. Love you!'

'Love you too!' And they both hung up.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. After a goodbye, there s always an hello

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! HAVE A GREAT TIME!  
Enjoy the 4th chapter, tomorrow another update! **

* * *

**4. After a goodbye, there's always an hello.**

**RU coming 2nite? –C**

**Why? –B**

**I was hoping to see u 2nite. –C**

**Keep on dreaming. –B**

**I'll take that as a: see you 2nite! –C**

**Go to hell. –B**

**If you come along… –C**

Blair shut her phone and ignored his last text. She really doesn't want to see him tonight but she knows she has to go. After all it was going to be a fun party and the host is her best friend. There's no way she couldn't go.

'Now what to wear…' Blair said out loud and she headed for her closet.

The elevator was very slow again and Blair didn't like waiting. She was all set for Serena's party and came a bit earlier so she could help Serena with some final touches. Finally the elevator was there and she stepped in. The doors were almost closed when an arm reached between them to open the elevator again. The man in a good-looking suit was no other than Chuck Bass himself.

'Waldorf, I didn't figure I'd see you so soon.' He smirked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and immediately looked away.

'I'm here to help Serena with you know, the final touches.' Blair said without looking at him. Again the elevator was so slow she almost thought something was wrong. She thought right.

BOOM. The lights turned off and the elevator stood still. Blair screamed while the elevator fell down a couple of meters and stopped again. It was too dark to see anything. She knew they were screwed.  
'Oh My God. What was that? I'm so scared!' Blair cried out.

'Relax Blair, I'll see if I can reach the concierge and he pressed the alarm bell a few times. Nothing or no one answered so Chuck took his phone from his pocket and made some calls.

'They are going to try anything to get us out. It will take at least an hour though so you might as well sit down.' Chuck said, pointing at the floor. Blair nodded and as scared as she was to move, slowly sat down just a few inches away from Chuck. Blair called Serena who was of course very worried and not only because of the elevator but also because she was stuck there with no other than Chuck. Of all people she could have been in an elevator with, it had to be Chuck. Thank you dear God, this really made my day.

They just sat there for a couple of minutes with their backs against the walls, without talking when the elevator moved a bit and made some noise. Out of natural instinct she grabbed Chuck's hand and she held it for a while until she actually realized they were holding hands. They looked at each other intensively. They moved closer to each other and Blair could feel his warm breath. She wanted him so badly but at the same time she knew it was a very bad idea. The thing is, she didn't care. Not until next morning she knew that, but she just could not resist him. His fragrance, his chocolate curls, his dark eyes and his signature smirk. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Slowly she put her head on his shoulder and just lay there for a while. He wrapped an arm around her and suddenly she wasn't scared anymore. She felt so safe in his warm embrace and she looked up and their eyes met. They couldn't hold it much longer and that's when their lips touched. The kiss was so intense. Chuck pulled Blair on top of him and they kissed and kissed. Chuck's hands were all over her body, from her hair until her inner thigh. Their tongues curled around each other and they had never kissed this intense. Blair was undoing his tie while Chuck zipped the back of her dress open, when they heard voices.  
'Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf are you still there?'

'Yes Sir.' Chuck answered annoyed while redoing his tie. 'Are you going to get us out?'

Blair pointed with her thumb over her shoulder, as a sign for Chuck to zip her dress. Instead of a normal zip, he sat on his knees and kissed all the way up to her neck as if making a trace for the zipper. Blair shivered and goose bumps appeared all over her body.

'Make yourselves ready, in a moment the elevator will start working his way up again. Number 11 was it right?' The man said.

'Thank you sir, for you help.' Blair said and they looked at each other not knowing what to say or what to do.

_Arriving at Serena's party at last:_

'BLAIR! My gosh I've been so worried! The party was no fun without you. Luckily all the other guests were able to come with the other elevator and the stairs. Are you alright?' Serena asked worriedly.

'I'm fine. Chuck took good care of me.' Blair said with a smirk to Chuck who was approaching her from the back. With him approaching Blair headed for the bar.

'Good party, sis. Too bad we were stuck in the elevator.'

'Mhm. I do not want to know what you two did in there so spare me the details. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to host.' Serena murmured.

_Moments later:_

'What the hell happened in there! I thought you wanted to end all this B! But for some reason I get the impression, the more you want to end it, the more you want him. I can see the satisfied smile on your face B.' Serena said in a judgmental way.

'I know but I can't help it. I just can't. But I promise, I'll try more. I really want this to stop. I don't… I don't want to get hurt anymore.' Blair said, looking at her feet.

'Well, I've got to ask the waiters to fill some glasses. I see empty ones everywhere. Just a minute.' And Serena walked away.

Blair opened her purse to text Dorota that she should run a bath when she'd come back. While doing that she felt a warm breath in her neck and two hand sliding down her waist.

'I think we've got some unfinished business to attend.'

'The only thing I'm going to attend is my warm bath at home.' Blair said on a fierce note and turned around. She was far to close now so she quickly pulled back.

Chuck looked rather confused: 'Then what was that? I mean, in the elevator? I thought…'

'Look I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. But it meant nothing. I still mean what I said some days ago. You'll hurt me eventually and I don't want that anymore. I'm leaving. Goodbye Chuck.'

Blair left, leaving a stunned Chuck behind. He was too confused to run after her. He frowned. Goodbye? It felt as if it was a goodbye forever. What the …? But thankfully, after every goodbye there's always an hello.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Only Time Will Tell

**AN: Guys, I'm very very sorry for a late update. And I probably have to disappoint some of you, as I won't be able to update this story for few days due to lack of time. I will be back at most likely Tuesday 30 Dec.! Enjoy this - short I know, I will make it up to you! - chapter. Happy Holidays everyone! TBC****5. Only Time Will Tell**

* * *

Blair had spent almost a whole Sunday contemplating her decision and therefore weeping all day long. She couldn't help it and she knew she had to either get over him or go all the way, again. Of course she wanted to try again. To be his. She wanted him, Chuck, more than ever. But she knew better. She knew that if she would put her feelings out there again… she would get hurt, eventually. And maybe, maybe not on purpose but it would hurt no matter what. She knew, they both knew that it couldn't work out. But on the other side of the scale were so many good things. Love, passion, integrity and chemistry. But most of all that passion. It had always been so important in their relationship. It doesn't matter whether Chuck and Blair are angry or happy with each other, there is always passion in every interaction they have.

'Stop it, Blair stop it, now!' She commanded herself. She didn't want to be crying over someone who would hurt, her someone who loved her, someone who happens to be the best kisser in the world, someone who is hot, someone who is – there we go again. 'You don't love him, Blair! I command myself not to love him.' But she knew she did, always have always will. Out of desperation she called Serena to come over. It was about time she did.

Serena came over, right on time, because Blair was in bad condition.

'Sweetheart, you should have just told me you loved him! You should've told him!' Serena said to Blair.

'I.. I know,' she cried, 'but everytime I see him I see our happily ever after on one side and a disaster on the other. I'm afraid he won't say it back.'

Serena didn't know what to do or what to say anymore. The only thing she did was be there for Blair and let her talk until she fell asleep. Serena left quietly and was headed home. Headed to Chuck.

'Sis, where have you been all night? Back to Humptey-Dumptey again? Don't tell me you went back to, ugh, Brooklyn again?' Chuck smirked while putting a bonbon in his mouth.

'No Chuck. I… I was at Blair's.' Serena said, putting up her most hurt and serious face she could come up with.

'What, is everything alright!?' Chuck said worried and stopped chewing.

'Well not exactly. She's actually devastated.'

'I don't get it. How? Why? Yesterday she was fine!'

'She's broken, Chuck. Over you. She doesn't know what to do. I think she might… love you Chuck but on the other hand she is so scared for you. You hurting her again, you don't love her.'

'How do you know I don't love her! And I would never hurt her if possible!'

'But that's exactly the problem Chuck. "If possible". It's not enough for Blair, she knows you too well. She loves you Chuck but you don't love her back. And she knows that and that's why she has been crying all day long!' Serena tried to not overdo it by screaming it out loud. She saw Chuck's face full of desperation and fear. He was hurt. Hurt by the fact she was hurt. Serena's plan was definitely working.

'Well, apparently she doesn't know me as well as she thinks!' And he slammed the door in Serena's face and headed to the elevator.

'Blair? I talked to Chuck. I think he will leave town for a while. This will give you both time to figure things out. Are you ok with that?' Serena said over the phone. She knew she shouldn't be lying to her best friend but she would be thankful afterwards. At least if everything goes by plan otherwise… things would get pretty messed up. Serena shook away her thoughts and listened to what Blair had to say to her.

'Yes, thanks S. I guess it's for the best at the moment.' Blair sighed. 'I've got a lot on my mind right now and an actual presence of the person on my mind, is not specifically wanted.' Blair let out a weak laugh and Serena said: 'Well, go to bed now and hopefully things will look different in the morning.'

And with that thought on her mind, they both went to bed. Some may sleep better than others. Who knows what can happen at such a random Sunday? Time will tell. Eventually.


	6. What I Want

**6. What I want**

'Mr. Chuck, wait here. I don't think- Wait mr. Chuck!' But Chuck walked past Dorota without even looking to her. He had to talk to Blair and he could not wait for that a minute longer. He softly knocked on the Blair's bedroom door.

'Yes?' A tiny voice answered from behind the door. Chuck opened the door to see a surprised – more shocked – Blair standing in only a nightgown in front of him. She crossed her arms and said: 'Chuck. What are you doing here?'

'I'm here to talk to you.' And he slowly walked towards her.

'There is nothing to talk about. I think I've made myself pretty clear.' Blair said fiercely to Chuck.

'There is, Blair. I talked to Serena and… well she told me you were... I don't know how to say this, really, but Blair – we've got to sort this out. I know you think I'll hurt you again.' He shrugged. 'But how can I make you believe that have no intentions whatsoever to hurt you! Ever!' He said in desperation to a not amused Blair.

There was a long pause, as if Chuck was waiting for Blair to say something but she said nothing. 'Blair, how?'

'What do you want, Chuck?' Blair asked and Chuck looked confused, not knowing what to answer.

'Do you want sex, money, the game –' Blair hesitated for a while '- what is it, Chuck?'

'I just want you.' He said and their eyes met and the chemistry was there. They knew it and for a moment they both thought this was wrong but they didn't care. They walked towards each other and reached for each other. Their lips touched and their hands were everywhere. Blair pulled him towards her and caressed his hair and his back. Chuck held Blair as tight as possible and slid one hand from her back down to her ass and up again. His other hand held her waist and moved down to her thigh. Their kiss was so intense that they had to pause to catch a breath.

'I think –' Chuck started but was interrupted immediately.

'Don't think. Not now.' And she pulled him to her bed. They started kissing again while removing some clothes here and there. It was the start of the best night of their lives.

_Next day at school:_

'So how are you feeling today, B?' Asked Serena during lunch break. Blair had actually just arrived at school, but pretended she had been there from the beginning. The truth was that she woke up in the arms of Chuck Bass and they had stayed the whole morning.

'Uhm, much better.' Blair answered as briefly as possible.

'I may have to disappoint you. Chuck didn't come home last night after he left. I think he went up to his suite because I saw him in the hallway a few minutes ago. He looked quite happy actually. I'm sorry Blair.'

'Oh it's ok. I think it wouldn't have helped anyway. I mean, him being away. I have to get used to his presence. After all he is your brother.' Blair said.

'Haha Blair! Anyway, we've got a lot of work to do to plan our party. You can sleep over tomorrow at my place so we can work on the invitations and meet up with you party planner etcetera. What do you say?' Serena asked.

'Great idea.' Blair said. Though the only thing she thought about was another night with Chuck.

'Chuck. You seem rather… happy.' Serena said to Chuck. They were at home, both enjoying a drink and sitting at the bar in their living room.

'How kind of you to notice. Do you want me to be unhappy or something?' Chuck smirked.

'Well, I mean of course with all the stuff that happened with Blair. I thought you – I don't know – had left town after last night.'

'Uhm, well I thought it would better to just deal with the – uhm – situation here, instead of – running away.' Gosh this was harder than he thought it would be. Blair and Chuck had both agreed to keep it quiet for a while. This mainly because they didn't really know what was going on with them anyway. Were they a couple now or what… that is a question still to be answered.

'Good, because Blair is coming over tonight and will actually spend the night here. So you better behave.' Serena said, poking a finger in his chest. Oh I will, Chuck thought. This ought to be good…


	7. The Sleepover

**Guys, this is my 7th chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews and Alerts etc, get me motivated so keep them coming. And thanks for all those lovely reviews and alerts so far!  
****If you have any suggestions on how the story must go on, any specific storylines or anything, put it in your review! Thank you and enjoy. Tomorrow another chapter and maybe, not sure if I have time, I will write a one-shot story on CHAIR-New Year's Eve. Bye Bye.**

**

* * *

****7. The Sleepover**

The evening came sooner than expected and Blair arrived at the Van Der Woodsen's apartment around 18.00. She really hoped Chuck would be there too, as she didn't know whether he heard about the sleepover or not. But if he did, he must have stayed home.

'Blair, hi! How are you today?' Lily asked when Blair stepped out of the elevator.

'I'm more than fine, thanks. How was your weekend away with Bart?' Blair asked politely.

Meanwhile Chuck heard the elevator doors open and the oh so familiar heels on the tiles. It was Blair, finally. He got out of his chair in his bedroom, where he had been reading the Times, and walked over to the living room.

'Oh good evening, Blair.' Chuck greeted Blair as if he was surprised to see her. He gazed at her. God she looked gorgeous. He knew it was all for him. Otherwise she wouldn't have dressed up like this for a simple sleepover.

'Chuck, long time no see.' Blair smiled to Chuck.

'Serena is in her room, I believe.' Lily said to Blair, who wasn't really responding apart from a soft nod. Chuck followed Blair as she headed towards Serena's room. Blair felt his burning gaze in her back and looked back one more time to melt in his dark brown eyes. Lily watched them interacting and thought: did I miss something?

Instead of opening Serena's door she walked straight passed her door and opened the one after Serena's. She entered Chuck's room and she saw the New York Times lying on his desk. It had been a while since she had actually been in his room. Most of the time they would go up to his suite, not particularly his actually bedroom. She looked around slowly, until she faced the door again. It was not the person she had expected to see in the doorway.

'What are you doing here, Blair?!' Serena asked Blair.

'Well, I… I uhm… I got – lost.'

'You got lost.' Serena repeated, looking at Blair suspiciously. 'After all this time, you suddenly didn't know where my room was anymore. How odd.' Serena said seriously, trying not to burst out in laughter. She walked away, heading for her own room again, expecting Blair to follow. At the exact moment they both walked out of Chuck's room, Chuck walked just around the corner, headed – obviously – for his own room.

'Ladies. What a lovely surprise to see you, both, in my bedroom. A dream come true.' He said with a very obvious smirk. Serena said nothing but just shook her head and walked into her own room. Blair stood there for a while, knowing that she had to follow Serena. But on the other hand… the temptation of them being alone in the hallway. She did not want to get caught by either Serena or Lily, with kissing Chuck in the hallway. Though they both probably figured what was going on, Blair hadn't told them – or anyone for that matter – officially. After seconds of contemplating her decision she threw herself towards Chuck and kissed him quickly, but aggressive, leaving a stunned Chuck behind. She left him alone in the hallway. Chuck shook his head as if awaking from a dream. But it was real and he had just been kissed by Blair in the hallway of his very own home.

'Ok B. Before we get started with planning and everything… What was that?' Serena said.

'What is that?' Blair responded innocently.

'You know what I mean. You and Chuck. I thought you ended it all.' Serena thought of the sight of those two in hallway. Staring at each other. Intensely. Waiting for the other to make the first move but both craving for each other.

'Oh well…' Blair tried to think of a subject to change the topic but couldn't in such short notice.

'BLAIR!' Serena now shouted.

'Ok, ok. Well, you know Sunday… after he talked to you he came over. And we may or may not have kissed. And slepttogetherandwe'resortofbacktogetherbutnobodyknowssokeepitquiet.' Blair let out in a big sigh. She didn't want to look at a judging Serena so she turned her face away, pretending to have interest in some painting on the wall.

'Blair…' oh oh here we go, Blair thought. 'I'm so happy for you!' Serena sighed and hugged her best friend. Blair was more than surprised. Even shocked, maybe.

'Happy? Happy for me? You? Happy for me AND Chuch?' Blair laughed. They let go of each other's embrace.

'Blair, ever since you lost your virginity to him, you haven't been thinking of anyone else. And now, I can see he's a good guy. At least for you.' Serena smirked.

'Thank you S. But please I don't want anyone to know yet. There isn't much to know anyway. We haven't really talked about what's going on – about us. This.' Blair murmured.

'Well you should. That's the best for everyone. Including me. You know I'm not a good keeper of secrets.' Serena chuckled.

'I know,' Blair said with a serious face again, 'but it can either make or break it. And I rather make it. I'm scared.'

They ended the talk after a while and started planning their party. It took a long time to figure out who they were going to invite, the food, the theme, the music, the setting… there was nothing as hard as planning an Upper East Side party. But they were born to do so.

After spending the evening with Serena, discussing their party, they had dinner together in the dining room. Chuck was still stunned by that intense kiss of Blair from earlier that evening. He sat across Blair during dinner but they didn't speak one word to each other. They didn't need to, they both knew it. Their gazes were more than satisfying. For now at least. After dinner, Blair stood up to get something from her bag. Only she and Chuck knew it was just a way of leaving the table so that they could finally say something. Or just say nothing at all of course. Blair waited in the cloakroom for Chuck, knowing that he would follow eventually.

'Hi.' Chuck said as nonchalant as possible.

'Chuck. We can't stay here for too long.' Blair chuckled, while Chuck was walking towards her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her cheek softly. He made a trace of kisses towards her lips. She gasped and pulled him even closer. Her nails pinched in his shoulders while they kissed. He pushed her towards the nearest wall. He softly pulled up one leg of hers, and Blair wrapped it around his waist. They kissed more. They're tongues intertwined. Chuck made his way down her neck and kissed every sensitive spot on her neck. He kissed, sucked and licked at the same time. They both gasped and moaned as if it was their last day to live.

'Chuck – we can't – not now.' Blair sighed, slowly pushing him away. More careful this time.

'I know. My room – tonight – when Serena is a sleep. You can come to my room so we can finish- ' he kissed her again '- this.' Blair smiled at him happily and walked towards the dining room again.


	8. Talkative

**SORRY GUYS! Couldn't update, was very busy. I'll try to update more frequently. Hope you'll like this one. Please review! And suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**8. Talkative**

The same minute Serena lies down, she falls asleep. Blair had learned that a long time ago. Thank goodness for that Blair thought, if it was the other way around Serena would have been waiting for hours. Blair sneaked out of the bed as quietly as possible and slowly opened the door. She didn't want to wake Bart, Lily or Eric either. She slowly entered Chuck's room only to see him lying there. From where she was standing she couldn't exactly see whether he was a sleep or not, because he was lying on his side, with his back towards the door. She dropped her robe, to be left standing in only a violet nightgown. Her espresso-colored curls danced on her shoulders. She walked towards the bed and kneeled down. She crawled around the bed, crawling in Chuck's direction. She wanted to surprise him. When she reached his side she saw that he was indeed asleep. He looked like an angel and who would have ever thought that of Chuck Bass. She leaned towards him and softly kissed him on his lips. She whispered 'Hi Chuck' in his mouth and continued kissing him.

'So you thought I didn't hear you coming?' Chuck said loud, suddenly opening his eyes and lifting Blair up with his arms. She sat down on him, with her legs on both sides of Chuck's body. Blair let out a little scream. Now she was the one to be surprised.

'You scared the hell out of me, Bass!' Blair chuckled. Chuck put his hands on her knee and made his way up, leaving a burning trace on Blair's legs. He gently moved her nightgown a bit more upwards. He started caressing Blair's thighs and inner thighs. She let out a soft moan and kissed his neck while playing with his hair.

'We – need – to… talk.' Blair finally said. She didn't want to talk but her conscience overruled her body's desires. There's a first time for everything, she thought. He looked up to Blair who was still sitting on his lap. He knew she was right but he wanted her now. He had a feeling that after talking with Blair he might not get what he wanted. He saw the seriousness in her eyes and said: 'Ok, what do you want to talk about?' He asked though he might as well had guessed.

'About us, of course. I mean, what are we?' She asked. 'Are we a couple, are we in… love?'

'You tell me.' Chuck smirked.

'No seriously Chuck. We've got to think. Do we wanna go like… public? What do you want?' Blair said to Chuck trying to be serious, but couldn't really remain serious as Chuck's hands were down her inner thighs. He pulled her panties with a finger and she chuckled but tried to focus again. She pulled his hands away to wrap them in her own. At least she would know where his hands would be now.

'What do YOU want?' Chuck asked back.

'Stop firing back my own questions.' Blair said slightly annoyed now. 'Look, I just want to be with you.' She let go of his hands and stood up. There we go again, Chuck thought. 'But I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship. With you.'

Now Chuck was getting angry. 'What's that supposed to mean! You know I won't hurt you again.'

'Well I actually don't know that, Chuck. I mean, these past few days were great. But I think this is all we will ever be. You will never be –'

'Be what Blair?!' Chuck interrupted her. 'I'll never be what you want me to be? I'll never be Nate? I'll never be perfect isn't that what you were going to say!' Chuck nearly screamed. He stood up by removing his sheets. Blair let out a small gasp. She saw Chuck's well-formed body. He was half naked because he only wore marine blue trousers. He looked amazing and she definitely noticed that. Trying to focus on the conversation again she said: 'That's not what I mean. You've never been in a relationship so that's one thing and secondly you are THE womanizer of NYC. You are Chuck Bass.' Tears were now coming down her face. He reached with his right arm to wipe them away but instead she stepped back. It was as if she just realized that it was indeed Chuck Bass she was standing in a room with. Leaving Chuck and herself in doubt, she left the room confused. She didn't know what to say to him anymore. It wasn't as if he would say much anyways. She headed for Serena's room straight away.

It had been 2 and half hours ago that she had left Chuck in his room. She had thought about for a while now and couldn't think of a solution. After tossing and turning for another few more minutes she decided to get a drink. Chuck's scotch must be up there somewhere she thought. She didn't intend to get wasted but just one drink, and especially scotch, must make her sleep.

She walked in her slippers to the living room and poured herself a glass just like Chuck used to do. She had never liked scotch until Chuck poured it for her. She sat down on the couch and thought about it. Again.

'Not only do you insult me, you also drink my scotch.' Chuck whispered, not to wake the others, on a unkind note.

'Well I'll buy you another sometime if it's that much of a problem to you.' Blair bitched back.

'My my, the bitch is back.' Chuck said.

'She was never really gone, Chuck.' Chuck poured himself a drink as well and sat down in a chair opposite to the couch Blair sat on.

'Well Blair, will you now leave please. I'm not feeling like being around someone who is that much disgusted by me.' Chuck said casually and trying not to look at her though he felt her gazing.

'Just because I was just about to leave.' Blair said arrogant.

'Well it wasn't really optional. This is my house. Have a good one. Or don't for that matter.'

Blair murmured something and left the room. Blair and Chuck were both clearly hurt only by their own doing. Can't things just never be easy with them? Apparently not.

* * *

**TBC -- Please review!**


	9. Breakfast At His Best

**I know it's short but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. There is more to come! Thanks for the reviews etc. :) Those really keep me motivated!**

* * *

**9. Breakfast At His Best**

Breakfast was definitely awkward. Blair had told Serena what had happened that night when they woke up. But Lily and Eric were surprised, especially after what they saw last night. It was all lovely then. Serena tried to start a conversation but it was hard knowing that Blair didn't want to talk at all and Chuck SHE didn't want to talk with, it only left Eric and her mother.

'So Mum, when uhm… is… Bart coming back?' Serena asked nonetheless she knew the answer.

'I think he will arrive Wednesday at JFK but he has a couple of meetings afterwards so you will see him Thursday, most likely.'

Back to silence again. Blair sat opposite to Serena and actually next to Chuck who sat across Eric with Lily at the head of the table with Chuck and Eric on her sides. It wasn't really optional once Lily had told her where to sit.

'Blair can you pass me the butter please?' Lily asked with a bright smile on her face. She either had to throw the butter over the table or pass it to Eric first. There was no way she was going to interact with Chuck. Not ever, but not certainly this very moment. She passed it to Eric after seriously considering throwing the butter. She passed it through overdramatically so that everyone could've seen something was going on between Chuck and Blair. Lily raised her eyebrows and stared at Chuck who was gazing past Eric with a mouth full. He looked dreadful. Blair did the same thing and gazed past Serena as if something terribly interesting was happening outside.

The butter now stood next to Chuck and Lily. Blair just took another piece of bread before realizing the butter was on the other side of the table. DRAMA!

She cleared her throat and looked meaningful at Serena. 'Serena, could you ask' she didn't dare saying his name 'someone, to pass the butter?' Blair finished her question. Serena raised her eyebrows and said: 'Chuck, could you pass the butter to Blair?'

'No, I shall not. But if you want the butter sis, by all means.' And he passed the butter across the table. Serena shook her head and passed it towards Blair.

'Did I miss something?' Lily wondered looking at Serena who just shook her head.

Now Chuck cleared his throat. 'Serena, could you be so kind to ask miss Sunshine over here to pass me the butter?' Chuck said slightly annoyed.

'Ok. I am not your 'pass through girl'. You two should really work out your issues!' she put the butter with a loud 'boom' beside Chuck's plate.

'What issues?' Chuck smirked. And Blair said: 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

Serena couldn't believe this and excused herself towards her room. So did Blair which left Eric, Chuck and a surprised Lily at the breakfast table.

Blair was ready for school and waited for Serena in the hallway. It took ages before she was ready so she decided to go already. When the elevator arrived she was just pressing '0' when Chuck arrived wanting to step in. She looked at him with no emotions. She didn't even step aside. Her plan was to ignore him for as long as possible. It always worked with her parents. He couldn't pass without her stepping aside so he had to either push her aside or wait for another elevator. He considered his next move but decided not to let Blair control his life. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her aside. While he did that he looked deeply in her eyes. She didn't look back. When he could pass he stood with his back against the wall and Blair near the doors with her back towards Chuck. Her body had shivered at his touch. At his gaze. Ignoring Chuck was much harder than she realized. With her parents she could go on for days, sometimes weeks. It wouldn't be very different anyways as they weren't that much around. And, of course, you weren't _in love_ with you parents. You wouldn't have to shiver at every gentle touch. You wouldn't feel weak, everytime they looked at her. You wouldn't feel the fluttering in your stomach everytime they spoke. But I'm NOT in love with, ugh, Chuck, Blair reminded herself. Definitely not. She could just feel that he was looking at her. Eew, what a perve! Though if they had switched places, Blair wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off him either.


	10. The Ski Trip

**I think I've got a pretty nice storyline coming up, and this is the beginning. I like it at least haha so I hope you do too.  
And thanks for the reviews:)! TBC, of course.**

* * *

**10. The Ski Trip**

Days, even weeks had gone by. Blair and Chuck hadn't talked to each other ever since. They only spoke at parties or other forced events. It wasn't talking really, just greeting and then leave with as much attitude they could both come up with. They both didn't really know what they were fighting about (or ignoring each other about). It was probably stupid as usual. They didn't know who started or who ended. It was turning into a game again. Only this time it wasn't fun. She didn't have to seduce him or the other way around. Nothing like that where they would end up doing it or at least something in that area. This time it was about the one who would be able to NOT speak the longest. Meanwhile Serena was getting crazy because Blair kept talking, mostly complaining, on and on about Chuck. It was dreadful and Serena wish she could just stop it but she knew better. Even if they were together, Blair would keep talking to her about how things were going with Chuck. Horrible.

Snow was falling down and winter had arrived. Every year the Upper East Side goes skiing in Aspen. Every single that mattered would be there, staying in their luxury chalets. You couldn't NOT come. That was definitely no option at all, especially for people like Blair. That's why Blair was furious at her mother who decided to go skiing in Switzerland this year. It was all Cyrus' idea of course which made Blair even more pissed. Even though Switzerland would have been great too, but just not this time of the year where she wanted to be and ski with her friends. She called Serena out of frustration.

'I could just stay home but that would be even more boring than going with my parents. Alone.'

'I get that… but hey, I personally think it would be even better if you'd come with us!' Serena screamed excitingly but so loud Blair had to distance the phone from her ear.

'I guess that would be indeed great. But is your mother ok with that?' Blair asked.

'B, you know my mother. The more people the more fun. I will ask her anyway but I'm sure she's fine with it. I'll call you later ok?'

Blair was happier now that she knew she was going to ski anyways. The only thing she hadn't really thought about was that Chuck would come along too. After all he was Serena's stepbrother. Well, she said to herself, you've ignored him for weeks, seen him at parties even in your own house. I've got to be able to ignore him for a week. Besides, he wouldn't be there most of the time anyway. Probably screwing some random chalet girls.

'I'm so excited B! And have I told you yet that Dan is coming? And Nate is bringing Vanessa for a few days as well so we can all hang out! Isn't that great?' Serena was awfully excited and the more details she told Blair the more Blair didn't want to go. She would go anyway, but 2 Brooklyn's was just a bit too much to handle, beside ignoring Chuck especially. They wouldn't understand so they would interfere… Blair could draw the scene already. Beside all the unwanted company, she was actually quite looking forward to the ski trip.

The family Van der Bas came to pick Blair up at her house on Saturday morning. Serena came up and warned her, again like she had been doing all week, that Chuck would be there. She had packed everything and let the limodriver carry her bags. The family came with two cars. One for the luggage and one for the actual persons, the Bass Limo. Thankfully not Chuck's otherwise she wouldn't be able to look at Lily and Bart who were sitting in the back, the same spot where… things had happened – between… well you know.

'Blair, lovely to see you again.' Lily smiled at Blair's arrival.

'Welcome Blair.' Bart nodded in his very own 'Bart way'.

'Hello, lovely to see you too. Thank you so much again that I can come with you.' Blair smiled truly grateful. The moment she stepped in the limo, she immediately saw Chuck. His eyes wandering around but eventually meeting hers while she stepped in. That's when she noticed Dan.

'Blair, good to see you.' Dan nodded towards Blair.

'Right. Dan, good to see you too. ' Blair smiled though she didn't actually mean it. 'And hi Eric.' who sat next to Dan. Now where to sit… she wanted to slap her head for not getting in the car earlier. She just had to make sure the driver was taking good care of her stuff and meanwhile Serena had gotten into the care. Thank you, Serena. It was then when Serena noticed it too. There was only one place to sit and it was next to Chuck obviously. Only one comfortable place. She regained her confidence and said to herself: you have to live with him for a full week, you can sit at least half an hour next to him in a limo.

'Chuck.' She nodded politely. A greet everytime was already hard enough so a smile really was too much right now.

'Blair.' Chuck said back without even looking at her. They sat next to each other the whole time. Blair had practically turned her back towards Chuck and talked to Serena all the time.

'You remember that time when we were like 12 and you practically talked us into that club?' Serena laughed while they shared stories about their annual visits to Aspen ever since they were little.

'Well it wasn't all my doing. You were playing with your blond curls, no wonder he let us in.' Blair laughed.

'Or that one time when - ' Serena couldn't finish her sentence because the limo had to brake immediately. In a limo it was hard to hold on to someone other than the person next to you. Safety belts were barely worn either. Serena fell over on the floor and started to laugh and even Dan couldn't hold himself on time. In the meantime, Blair fell backwards as she was sitting with her back to Chuck. She practically lay on his lap and looked up in shock. He had caught her well though so she wouldn't slide from his lap down to the floor. One arm wrapped around her shoulders and one hand over her waist. He looked in her eyes and she looked back. For seconds she just lay there and didn't want to get up. They both felt it. They both felt that amazing spark they would feel everytime they would touch or even look at each other. For moments they both didn't want to let go but they were woken up by Serena's laughter who was now lying flat on the floor together with Dan. Blair rose herself up with a little help of Chuck who pushed her aside.

'Sorry' she murmured.

'Excuse me but WHAT WAS THAT! We do want to at least arrive alive at the airport!' Bart said in a furious voice to his intercom.

'I'm s- sorry, Mr. Bass. It won't happen again.' A guilty voice answered the intercom. Bart looked satisfied and therefore everyone started to laugh. Even Blair let out a light smile. If the trip to the bloody airport is going to be like this, how on earth am I going to survive a whole week of this crap!

Thankfully that was the last interaction they had until the airplane. And finally fate was with Blair and she sat next to Serena. Though she actually sat alone because Serena was switching between her seat next to Blair and the free one next to Dan. She could understand Serena's point of view that she didn't want to leave Dan all on his own all the time. But if the rest of the week was going to be like this, Serena and Dan together all the time… Blair fell asleep in the middle of her thoughts but was woken up after a few minutes. She had to go to the bathroom. She stood up not really thinking where she was going and stood in line. Even though they were flying business-class, Blair did not like public plains AND toilets. It was, once again, bad luck that Bart's private yet was being fixed right now.

Once she reached the toilet and opened the curtain that was hanging in front of it, she saw no other than Chuck Bass waiting for the next toilet to come free. Why, God, WHY! She commanded herself not to look at him and so she didn't and neither did he look at her. One of the toilets came free and Chuck said: 'Go ahead.' Without looking at her of course. She nodded and murmured something like a 'thanks'. Wow. Angry or not, once a gentleman, always a gentleman.


	11. Mr and Mrs Steamy

**More tomorrow! Hope you'll like this one! Still love feedback :)! TBC**

**

* * *

****11. Mr and Mrs Steamy**

'Ah it's good to be back.' Serena sighed lying on her bed. Blair lay next to her staring at the ceiling.

'Yes it is. Where do I sleep?' Blair said. They had just arrived and they had fallen on Serena's bed both too tired to think.

'Right. I'll show you yours.' They got up again walking out of Serena's room. The house was big enough for everyone to have their own room. Blair was allowed to sleep next to Serena but she knew Serena secretly wanted Dan to visit once in a while. Of course he had his own room too but Blair didn't want to sleep in the same bed with someone who had just fucked Dan Humphrey. Noooooo thank you. They walked down the corridor towards Blair's room. There was a pretty big distance between hers and Serena's.

'Wow it's wonderful. It was a big room painted in wine red and in the middle stood a big nice bed. The bathroom was obviously very nice as well. Nice big bathtub for after skiing. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all. Whatever would happen she could always lock herself up in this room. She sat on the bed and jumped up and down a bit.

'Yes it's a very nice room.' Serena said reminding herself of all the years she had slept in it.

'But, I thought this was your room? Why don't you want this room?' Blair asked, sort of suspiciously.

'Well I figured I had never tried the other one out so I wanted to give it a try this year.' Serena said. 'Let's unpack our bags so we can make hot chocolate milk or go to the sauna downstairs.' Serena suggested. They both thought that was a great idea and Serena left to unpack her bag too.

'Ready?' said Serena who poked her head through the door. She was wearing her bikinis and her pink bathrobe just like Blair. They were going to dip in the jacuzzi and afterwards get warmed up in the sauna. Finally they could both relax. Serena had told everyone they were going to the basement to bath and relax. Now they both just hoped none of the boys would show up. Though Serena wouldn't really mind if Dan came along. Lily and Bart immediately went off to some exclusive get together in some chalet downhill. Real freedom now!

The maid had already filled the tub so it was at a perfect temperature. They sat in the tub for about 15 minutes talking about practically everything that popped into their minds. Blair could finally relax as she was pretty sure no one would come in the luxury bathroom. Well bathroom, it was more of a private spa. With thick towels everywhere, a sauna, a jacuzzi and a massage table. There was also a Turkish steam bath with a nice menthe scent when you opened the door. It was so steamy and hot that you couldn't actually see someone in the mist of steam. Both the sauna and the steam bath were pretty big. Serena had always preferred the sauna above the steam bath because she had problems with breathing with all the steam. Blair though preferred the other way around but didn't mind a sauna either so she went with Serena. They got out of the jacuzzi thankfully wearing their bikinis because when they opened the door of the sauna Dan was sitting there in nothing more than a towel. Thankfully there was even a towel because Blair would have been traumatized forever if he'd be there naked.

'Humphrey, I thought Serena had made it clear that WE' pointing at her and Serena 'were going in here first. In other words what the fuck are you doing here?' Blair said on, you may have guessed, a not so nice note.

'Geez Blair, back off.' Dan said and attempted to go but was stopped by Serena.

'It's ok you can stay.' Serena said with a face to Blair that must have said: 'shut up and be nice!'.

They sat down Blair leaned down and wanted to lean with her back against the wall but forgot for a minute she was in a sauna and burnt her back slightly. Furious of burning her back but even more furious at Serena she turned her back towards Dan and Serena. Ugh gross. They were now making out again and Blair didn't want to follow it any further and decided to leave. She slammed the door shut so loud that she had scared the crap out of Serena and Dan.

As angry as she was, she quickly began to see the benefits of being alone. Now she could finally relax, on her own, without any chance of being disturbed. She opened the door and quickly walked in so that most steam would stay inside. She could barely see anything and sat down on a bench. She breathed in deeply and felt the menthe air filling her longs.

'Who's that?' A dark voice sat from just a few feet beside her.

'Oh my God!' screamed Blair and jumped up. He had scared the crap out of her. She couldn't even see him through the steam but just knew that he was there.

'Bass. I think Serena told you we were going to be here on our OWN. Why don't you and Humphrey get that.'

'Someone's edgy today…' he said with probably a big smirk on his face.

She felt his presence and it made her very uncomfortable. The fact that he wouldn't be able to see her either was comforting her a little but there was one thing that worried her… 'Are – are you wearing anything?' Blair asked worriedly.

'Wow Blair! I was wondering when you were going to ask that. But yes, I am wearing my swimming trousers but I'm about to take them off.' Chuck chuckled.

'Well, please don't!' Blair said sarcastically. Wasn't this just great. Fate really, really was against her. All the things she wanted least to happen, happened. She was just going to stay there for a few minutes and then leave again. She didn't want him to notice that she was kind of… afraid of him. She wanted to be brave and so she stayed. They didn't talk very much and Blair almost thought he had gone but of course not.

'So how do you like your room?' Chuck asked on a genuine note.

'It's very nice. I love colors and the bed is really comfortable.' Blair answered.

'I know.' He replied.

'You know what?' Blair wondered but afraid she already knew the answer.

'That the bed is comfortable.' She knew he was smirking right now and thanked god for the steam because she didn't like him to see her flushing and blushing right now. She didn't even reply back because he wasn't worth it.

That's when she heard the noise she was so afraid to hear. A sliding noise. He was sliding towards her. Just don't react and keep hanging in there for a few more minutes.

'So, can you please tell me what exactly are we ignoring each other about?' Chuck asked. 'Because I really don't like ignoring you.' And she felt his hand on her lower arm sliding upwards.

She slapped it away and said: 'Hands off, Basshole.' Relax, Blair just relax. You are the boss of you own body and you're not going to do anything that you don't want to do. But that's exactly the problem. She does want him to touch him, or her body does at least.

His hand touched her on the exact same place but moved to her waist now. She felt that terrible, and at the same time amazing knot, forming in her stomach. His hand started massaging and pinching her waist and belly. He reached over her belly to get to the other side of her waist. He lowered his hand a little and reached her bikini slip.

'No, Chuck.' She moaned but her body said yes and leaned in. She reached with her hands to catch his head so she could finally kiss him. He pulled her on top of him and she wrapped her arms and legs around Chuck. They were both obviously really sweaty but they didn't care. She forgot about the fight, or at least for now, and so did he, she thought. He kissed, licked and bite her neck upwards until he reached her ear. Their hands were all over each other right now.

'Just so you know, we're still fighting after this.' Chuck whispered. 'You haven't won and you certainly don't have me.'

Those words woke Blair up out of her illusions and threw her straight back in to reality. As if nothing happened he wanted to kiss her but he couldn't even touch her lips because she got up and made attempts to leave.

'Thank you Chuck for reminding me of the fact that, indeed, we are in a fight. It almost as if we weren't but I'm glad you remembered. Bye Chuck.' And leaving a shocked and disappointed Chuck behind, she left. He nearly had her there. Gosh, Blair you've got to come up with some resistance next time! But she always said that to herself and she just knew if he'd try it again things weren't going any differently.

When she walked to her room, she walked past Serena's whose door was open.

'B! There you are.' Serena smiled and opened the door for her more so she could step in. 'Are you all smooth and relaxed now?' Serena said to her but saw something was wrong. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh nothing. Just your lack of authority really. Telling both Chuck and Dan to stay away, instead the both show up.' Blair said furiously, not so much to Serena but more to herself.

'Oh…' Serena said now getting where she was going 'so Chuck was in the steam bath?' Serena said trying to hold back her laughter. 'So what happened?' Serena said innocently.

Blair cleared her throat and looked up to the door again to make sure it was closed. 'Well at first it was just normal. Like talking and, FYI we never actually talk-' 'Ew, gross B!' Serena teased. 'then I suddenly felt this hand on my arm and of course I tried to resist.' She sighed. 'But I can never resist and he knows that. Unfortunately. So we sort of – made out, I guess. Until he said that we were still fighting even after this…'

'And by this you mean…' Serena sort of guessing it.

'It, of course. But we didn't even got there because I told him that I was glad he reminded me of that fact and well, then I just basically walked away.' Blair said sort of proud now she was saying it out loud. 'So… do I wanna know what happened with you and Dan out there?' Blair said to change the subject.

'Well…' Serena started but Blair put her hand up and closing her eyes and said: 'I've heard enough and spare me the details.'

They both laughed and talked on for a while and that's when the phone rang.

'Natie! We're all here! Blair, Chuck, Dan and me! You should come too and bring Vanessa.' Blair was listening to what Serena said to, apparently Nate, on the phone and shook her head… Another Brooklyn. Just what I need.

Serena hung up and said: 'They are all going to come here tomorrow to sleep over. It's going to be so much fun! We have to start making a to do-list for tomorrow. I know some fun games!' Serena said brightly. Blair rolled her eyes and made some efforts to actually think of a game herself.

'Well Truth or Dare obviously…' Blair suggested. 'And…'


	12. Truth or Dare

**Enjoy! I really hope you like it. I intend to make a few more chapters while they are in Aspen, so I hope you'll like that. Skiing together and maybe more games will be involved. Let me know if you have any suggestions! Reviews :)**

* * *

**12. Truth or Dare**

'Vanessa! Nate! So good to see you!' Serena smiled as she opened the door. She gave their cotes to the maid and lead the couple towards the living room where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone hugged and shook hands with Nate and Vanessa. Everyone seemed to like each other right now, except for Chuck and Blair. And well, it is safe to say that Blair can't quite get along with Vanessa and Dan either… what else's new?

Today everyone just sort did whatever they wanted. Blair and Serena slept until noon and went skiing for a few hours only to go shopping afterwards. Chuck, Eric and even Dan (who wasn't such a good skier) had left in the early morning to go skiing and arrived in the late afternoon. Eric was off to some friends tonight and wouldn't be here tonight.

Thankfully Blair and Chuck hadn't seen each other all day. And since the 'incident' in the steam bath downstairs, they had only seen each other at last night's dinner and well now obviously. Blair was completely back to ignoring Chuck and the other way around. Apparently a day of barely seeing him did her good.

Everyone just sat there and had drinks. The atmosphere was very cheerful and they were all laughing and swopping stories for what they've done so far. Blair listened carefully when Chuck told Nate what he had been doing so far. Thankfully nothing about her so she relaxed again and joined Vanessa and Serena in their conversation.

'Dinner's ready!' Serena yelled. Once they all sat down, Blair at the head of the table on one side and Chuck sat on the other head.

'So what do you guys wanna do tonight?' Blair asked to everyone in general.

'Yes because we've been thinking,' Serena said pointing at herself and Blair 'and we could do like some games besides watching a movie. Like 'Truth or Dare' and games like that.'

'Like strip poker perhaps?' Chuck suggested with a smirk on his face.

'Maybe, maybe.' Serena laughed and Blair looked at her meaningful and at the same time worried. She was not losing her clothes tonight that was for sure. She felt Chuck's gaze from the other side of the table and tried to ignore it. He was just waiting for her to meet his eyes. She tried to distract herself by talking to Serena on her left side but could still feel him gazing.

'What?' she said over the table to Chuck. She knew this would make him feel uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. At least he had stopped gazing at her and she continued her conversation.

At 10 everyone was already cheerful because they all had been drinking since drinks at around 6. It was a good thing Vanessa and Nate were going to spent the night here so no one had to drive home tonight. They had watched half of a movie but stopped because it was crap. Just another wannabe 'Day After Tomorrow' sort of disastrous film and the acting was so bad no one could bear to watch anymore of it.

'That was the worst film I've EVER seen.' Blair laughed.

'A complete nightmare.' Even Dan agreed.

'I'm sorry guys I made you watch this,' Serena burst out of laughter after seen everyone's faces, 'the lady in the shop said it was her favorite film so I thought – just… well I don't know what I thought.'

'So… now what?' Vanessa asked.

'Let's play Truth or Dare.' Nate said.

'Ok but nothing too…' Blair said 'gross, disgusting…' Serena filled her in and so did Vanessa: 'perverse!' Everyone laughed knowing that was not going to happen. Even on the Upper East Side, or maybe JUST at the Upper East Side, crazy things can happen.

'Nate, you start.' Vanessa said to her boyfriend.

They sat in a circle and they had shoved some sofas and chairs so everyone could sit properly.

'Uhm ok, Dan. Truth or Dare?' Nate asked.

'Truth.' Dan said to be safe the first time, or at least he thought.

'Let me think… were deflowered by Serena?' Everyone laughed because they knew the answer already. It was just funny to hear it from Dan himself.

'Yes I was, thank you so much Nate.' Dan grinned. 'Vanessa. Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' Vanessa said hoping Dan would be kind to her.

'Ok, interesting. I dare you to… kiss Nate for 1 minute long.'

'Easy.' Vanessa said shaking her head towards Dan.

'Lame Humphrey, lame.' Chuck sighed. Though it was quite funny to see both Nate and Vanessa pining for oxygen. The sight of those two was quite funny but Dan clearly hadn't played this game when being surrounded by Upper East Siders. He had a lot of catching up to do.

The minute was over and Vanessa said: 'Serena?'

'Truth please.' Serena said nervously.

'How many guys have you slept with?' Vanessa said laughing. Meanwhile the maids were bringing in some more martinis, beer and scotch for Chuck obviously.

'Well…' Serena was seriously counting but couldn't keep track 'I can't quite remember.. it must be around… 4 guys.' Serena said slightly ashamed.

'Oh god S, you've slept with many many more!' Blair let out and laughed loudly together with all the others. Serena gave Blair a meaningful look but laughed as well in the end.

'I honestly don't remember most of them.' Serena smiled. 'Ok next. Blair.'

'Dare, please.' It was after all her best friend. Serena couldn't really do anything to Blair. She knew about the situation with Chuck so she was safe.

'Ok B. Now because you were so kind to tell everyone about my bed partners' oh no Blair thought, oh no. 'I will dare you, to sit on Chuck's lap for the rest of the evening.

When he heard his name he paid attention to what Serena was actually saying. Only those three knew what it meant for Blair to sit on his lap though, due to this awkward silence, everyone had pretty much gotten the idea by now.

Chuck sat up and pointed at his legs with his hands as a warm welcome. Blair got up and mouthed to Serena 'I will kill you' and walked over to Chuck.

'Before I sit down, I'll just make one thing clear. You cannot be touching, ok?' Blair said while she stood in front of Chuck. Everyone laughed at her as if she was saying something completely outrageous or impossible.

Then he nodded with a smirk and that smirk told her to be even more careful now.

She sat down on his lap an made herself comfortable which was very hard to do. She didn't want to use her hands to touch him but getting comfortable was even harder because of the chair that was really deep. It was after all an armchair and she really had to use every muscle to balance on his knees. She barely touched him but she knew the minute she would lose her balance she would fall backwards and she would be actually lying on him. Those were NOT her intentions at all.

When she thought she had found her balance she said: 'Natie, your turn.'

'Dare.' He looked at her, hoping for something not too weird.

'I dare you to kiss Serena.' Blair smirked.

'Easy.' As he leaned to kiss her on the cheek but not before Blair said: 'WITH tongue.'

Dan and Vanessa looked very uncomfortable and looked away when Serena and Nate leaned in.

'Like you haven't done before.' Chuck rolled his eyes. His legs moved a little which made Blair move too.

'Keep still!' Blair bitched.

'Yeah well my legs hurt with you sitting there. If you would lean in more than it would be much more comfortable.' He said genuinely, though he wouldn't mind having her leaning on him, but it actually hurt right now.

'Well I'm not leaning in, don't be so dramatic.' Blair said rolling her eyes.

'I'm not dramatic, you're actually hurting me.' Chuck, suddenly, whispered in her ear. With two hands on her waist he pulled her up and dragged her more onto his lap. She couldn't do anything about it. She leaned against Chuck's chest and their heads were just next to each other.

Without looking to Chuck she said: 'You can't touch me anymore or I'll make you pay and secondly I did not do this voluntary.'

Chuck shook his head and rolled his eyes. Whatever Blair said, the feeling wouldn't go away for both of them. It felt amazing leaning on his warm chest. His hands just inches from hers. His head, lips, just inches away too.

'So you guys have cosied up!' Serena laughed at the sight of Chuck and Blair. Everyone now looked at them which made Blair furious.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else when Chuck said: 'Just like old times.' And he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was just teasing her but Blair slapped his arms away.

'Now Nate, it's your turn. Pick someone.' Blair said ignoring everyone's stares and laughter.

'Right. Who's turn is it? Oh right, Chuck. Truth or Dare?'

'Uhm…' he sighed 'Dare.'

'I dare you… to give Blair your best kiss. On her neck.'

'WHY? What's so funny about that?' Blair let out.

'Come one Blair, it's just a game. Be glad you don't have to kiss him on the mouth…' Vanessa said.

'Yes look what you did to Serena and Nate.' Dan added.

'Ok Waldorf. Here we go.' Chuck said leaning closer.

He obviously chose her favorite spot on the neck, right under her ear. She crossed her arms as if she didn't enjoy it at all but the truth was she did. He began to massage her back with his left hand a bit. Everyone was looking at them. Blair tried everything she could to let them show she hated it by a tough facial expression. She felt she was breathing faster. He kissed, sucked, licked and bit. She let out a soft moan just quiet enough that only Chuck would have probably heard it. Which was in fact the last person she wanted to know that she enjoyed it.

'Enough Chuck.' Blair said slapping his hands away and pushing his face aside.

'If you wanted to have it rough all you had to do was ask!' Chuck smirked.

'Blair this one is for you… Truth or Dare?' Chuck said.

A dare with a Bass… no she knew better.

'Truth.' Blair said waiting for a perverse question.

'Did you enjoy my kiss, just then?' He smirked.

Blair shook her head and rolled her eyes. 'It has nothing to do with you, but… I – might have enjoyed it. Just a little.' She laughed. Right Blair… who are you fooling now? She thought.

'This is getting dull. Shall we do that bottle thing we used to do?' Nate suggested. All the boys were excited but the Serena said: 'Ok, but – no gay kisses. It would be disgusting to see Dan kiss another guy nor do I wish to kiss any of you two.' Serena pointed at Blair and Vanessa.

'Agreed.' Chuck said quickly. None of the guys wouldn't mind seeing their girls kissing each other but the thought kissing each other would be unbearable.

Serena found an empty Malibu bottle and put it in the middle.

'We have to sit in a circle. On the ground.' Serena said. 'You can get off now.' Serena said to Blair. She had now leaned in completely and leaned with her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed.

'Wh- What?' She woke up and pulled herself up.

'You can get off though you don't want to.' Chuck said and pushed her gently off his lap.

Once they sat in a circle, Nate began to spin the bottle first. It was Vanessa.

'Good.' He smiled and they kissed softly. That one was easy obviously.

Vanessa spun the bottle and it ended on Dan. They kissed but there was barely interest from both sides. No passion at all.

After a while almost everyone had kissed each other except for Nate and Serena and Blair and Chuck. Blair had thanked God several times already. Though she wasn't really comfortable with him kissing other girls, she could see there was no spark with either Serena or Vanessa. Everyone was pretty much drunk now too. They had been drinking all night long. The game was still going on but nobody was focusing anymore. Dan and Serena were pretty much lying on the floor and Nate and Vanessa were making out with each other.

It was Chuck's turn now. She followed every movement he made, leaning towards the bottle to give it a spin. He looked at her intensively the entire time. He didn't look down to the bottle once. It was as if their eyes were locked with each other's. He spun the bottle but it ended on somewhere between Dan and Serena. He gave it another spin. Vanessa. Another spin – Blair.

He crawled towards her and so did he. Blair couldn't think straight anymore because of the alcohol but she wouldn't have done it any other way in the end.

He leaned towards her, waiting for her to lean in too. They kissed, first soft, then more aggressive. They were longing for each other, craving, all night long. But sober they can resist better than drunk.. or nearly drunk.

They were still standing on knees and hands. Their tongues twirled around each other. They moaned in each others' mouths. They had been kissing each other for minutes now. Slowly the others began to notice. They didn't care though. Neither did Serena or anyone else. Thankfully everyone was drunk or almost drunk.

Chuck crawled closer and pushed Blair backwards. They continued kissing on the ground. Finally they could touch. Blair caressed his hair and back and pinched her nails in his shoulders. He kissed her neck and moved her dress up with one hand. He was lying on top of her in the middle of the living room. God this felt so good, they both thought.

Serena giggled loudly which made Chuck look up. Dan lay on the couch now, either asleep or passed out.

'Go – get – a – room!!!' Serena laughed. 'Go get her, tigerrrrrrrrrr.'

Chuck shook his head and stood up. Blair's hands were reaching for his to pull her up and so he did. He carried her to their room and continued doing what he was doing just minutes before interrupted by Serena.

**TBC**


	13. Remember?

**Sorry for this extremely - as I consider it - late update. I didn't mean for this happen but I am very busy these days. I hope you'll enjoy this one and I'll try to update asap. Thank you for those lovely reviews so far and please keep them coming :)!**

* * *

**13. Remember?**

Oh – My – God. Those were the first words popping into Blair's mind. She lay with her back towards Chuck while she felt his bare chest against her back. His left arm held her tight. Oh – My – God. How did I end up here? Blair didn't need to look back to see whose arm it was, she knew perfectly well it could be no other than Chuck Bass. She started digging deep into her mind, trying to recall only the slightest detail from last night. The hard thinking encouraged her headache but she managed to remember a few things. Lap – Neck – Bottle – Kiss… Damn, she must have been really drunk.

She could feel his warm breath on her bare shoulders which made her aware of the fact that this was NOT a nightmare. She lay as still as possible trying to think of way to get out of here. She had been planning to go skiing with Serena again today and they were going to get breakfast somewhere before. She was supposed to be downstairs in only 15 minutes! Blair thought of away to unwrap herself out of his embrace, especially without waking him. She couldn't bare an awkward morning conversation right now. She gently pushed his arm down so she was free from his embrace but there was still his body to remove from. She shove away as quiet as possible. The last thing what she wanted now was him to wake up. Not only because of the forced 'good morning' but also because she realized she was naked when she stepped out of bed. He seemed asleep when she stood next to the bed. What now Blair? She couldn't take a shower in her own bathroom as it would wake Chuck up. She didn't want to wake Serena, who was probably with Humptey-Dumptey anyways. The easiest solution was Chuck's bathroom because it would be only a few steps away. She grabbed a used towel from a chair and wrapped it around her and walked to Chuck's room.

While showering she went through last night again. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to sleep with him again though of course it wasn't her fault at all. All this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Serena who had dared her to sit on his lap. Serena should know by now that Blair was in no state to resist Chuck in any kind of way. The thing what Blair bothered most was that she couldn't remember anything about the whole 'sex part'. Considering the fact that she was lying in bed naked. With a naked Chuck. Anyone could have guessed what they had been doing that night. But Blair didn't remember anything. The last she remembers is that she kissed Nate a few times and once Dan. Though these calculation could have been completely wrong because afterwards it was all just a blur to her. It wasn't as if she had lost her virginity or that it was the first time with Chuck Bass but it felt wrong to not know what happened. She shrugged. Well it must have been great, because it was with Chuck. Ew gross, Blair. She said to herself.

Now…. Shampoo. She had completely forgotten to bring either shampoo, conditioner or clothes for that matter. She prayed to God that Chuck would be asleep when she would get some clothes. Her hair was greasy so she really wanted to wash it and decided to take a bit of Chuck's shampoo and conditioner. It had a great smell and reminded her of those many times she was buried in his shoulders. In fact, the smell reminded her of last night. Sitting on his lap and leaning on his shoulder when she almost fell asleep.

'Well well well. Not only do you sneak into _my_ bathroom, you also use my shampoo.' Chuck sniffed.

Fuck, why didn't I lock the door? Blair thought.

'Go away Bass. I didn't want to wake you, I'll be out in a minute now if you'll just leave.' Blair sighed. The shower was still on but she was ready to get out. Only now wasn't really the good time, with Chuck standing in the bathroom.

Chuck gasped at the curves of her body through the shower doors. He could only see her curves but it was enough to open his mouth widely. It was then when, so he thought, got a splendid idea.

'I don't think I want to wait a minute. So you either get out now or I'll _have_ to join you.' He smirked.

'Fine-' Blair said, not quite finished but was interrupted.

'Okay if you insist.' And Chuck began to walk over the shower with his signature smirk on his face.

'NO! I meant fine…. Pass me my towel and I'll get out.' Blair said shocked.

'I can't see your towel though. You have to show me where it is.' Chuck said while looking down on the towel that lay on the bathtub.

'It's on the bathtub, Chuck.'

'Nope, I can't see it.' He said smirking.

'Chuck don't be smarmy. Get your butt over there and pass me that towel!' She yelled.

He didn't say anything. Blair was furious and knew that Chuck would enjoy that even more. Her naked _and_ furious. Well, damn him and with that she pulled the shower door open and practically ran towards the bathtub and within less than 5 seconds she was, wet, but wrapped in her towel. She gave Chuck an angry look and walked straight past him.

Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought she would actually do that and if she had been begging him a little more he would have given her the towel. But obviously this was much better. He turned around to see her walking away. God, she really was beautiful.

At the breakfast table, it was oddly quiet. It was only Dan, Serena and Blair. Nate and Vanessa were apparently still sleeping, Bart and Lily were off early again. No one really cared anyways. Chuck was probably still in the shower, was suggested, but not for long because there he was. He sat next to Blair (how obvious).

'Good morning. Dan. Serena.' He nodded. 'And hi to you to Blair. Again.' He smirked to the side.

Blair could only shake her head and just ignore his wannabe pervy comments and continued breakfast.

'Good morning Chuck.' Dan said politely.

Again that odd silence as if no one could recall last night. That was, most likely, very true but didn't quite explain the silence.

'What's that smell?' Chuck said pretending not to know what it was. He followed his nose and grabbed a few of Blair curls and brought it up to his nose and sniffed deeply.

'It's my shampoo.' Chuck said. Blair slapped his hand away and nodded to Serena. Both Serena and Blair stood up to go skiing.

'See you tonight.' Serena said to Dan and kissed him lightly on his lips. They wanted to walk away but Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist softly and pulled him closer to him.

'Why don't I get a good bye kiss?' Chuck smirked. He loved teasing her. He pulled her even closer. She leaned in as if going to kiss him. She grabbed his head and hair and pulled him closer. He lay his hands on her hips and was waiting for her to kiss him. She leaned in closer. Just when their lips brushed she whispered:

'Because I hate you.' And slapped him playfully on his head and walked away leaving a stunned Chuck behind.

**TBC**


	14. A Sudden Stop

**I hope you'll like this one. I've got a couple of more storylines for when they are in Aspen. Or at least one after this incident is finished so I hope you'll like the idea of skiing and stuff. I have no idea what Aspen looks like nor have I ever been skiing in America so correct me if I'm wrong with anything haha. PLEASE let me know what you think, especially about the Aspen-thing. Thanks :)!**

* * *

**14. A Sudden Stop**

'So what is exactly going on with you two? I've been meaning to ask ever since we left the house.' Serena asked. They sat in a two person ski lift. 'I remember that I dared you to sit on his lap-'

'Yes thanks very much for that indeed.' Blair said annoyed.

'But what happened afterwards was not because of me Blair.' Serena laughed. Blair couldn't enjoy this conversation at all and just stared at the points of skis.

'I- I don't really remember.' Blair said ashamed. Serena laughed even harder now but stopped when Blair gave her an angry look.

'I woke up in his arms. Naked, so obviously we've had sex.' Blair said nonchalantly. 'I just can't believe I let myself do that. I must have been wasted.' Blair suggested, more to herself.

'Well Blair, and you were wasted I can tell, but even if you were sober… you know you can't resist him and the other way around. I just can't seem to understand why you just don't work out your issues. I mean, what's wrong anyway?'

Blair looked surprised. 'Don't tell me you're being supportive of a Chuck and Blair relationship.'

'Well I'm not really. But if he makes you happy and you him… if he makes you feel perfect and loved… why not? Because Blair, honestly. When you're with him you're totally different person. You bring out the best in each other. Don't fight love, B.' Serena said as they stepped out of the lift.

'I don't even know what's wrong myself. I have no clue what were really fighting about. I guess I'm still afraid he'll hurt me again.' Blair said.

'Well, no offence B, but you've hurt him quite a few times as well. Not to mention the rejection this very morning.' Serena said judgmentally.

'Those are just games. That's what we do. Now let's ski.' She said making an attempt to leave but was stopped by Serena.

'Just… work it out. It may be either wonderful or terrible but at least you've tried.'

Blair shook her head and skied away. Serena followed her. They were both excellent skiers after those many visits to Aspen. There is no Upper East Sider who can't ski.

Blair and Serena had lunch together in a nice little restaurant. Thankfully Serena had stopped talking about Chuck. After lunch they continued skiing. Blair wanted to be away from the house as long as possible. They skied downhill towards the lift they had previously sat in. It was a very old one for two persons, but the only way to get home so they had to take it.

Then suddenly Blair and Serena noticed a familiar face in line for the lift.

'DAN!' Serena screamed. 'You went skiing after all!'

'Yes, I tried calling but you didn't pick up.' Dan said while kissing Serena.

'Oh, sorry. I'll make it up to you in the lift.' Serena smirked.

'Ugh S. Not in front of me please. I'll go by myself.' She shoved forwards with her skis.

'So you skied all by yourself?' Serena said guilty.

'No not really, Chuck came with me.' Dan said pointing his thumb over his back. It was only then when Blair and Serena noticed the smirking Chuck standing only a few feet away. He was wearing an overdressed ski outfit, but he was Chuck Bass after all.

'You can go with Blair then.' Dan suggested. Serena mouthed sorry towards a furious Blair who tried to shove forward as fast as possible to go alone after all. Only Chuck was quick enough and shoved through the gate with her and sat next to her in the old, tiny lift. Another failed attempt to ignore Chuck today, Blair thought. She looked over her shoulder only to see Dan and Serena laughing out loud.

'So how was skiing today? I'm glad we can ski together a few more minutes after all.' Chuck said as genuine as possible.

'It was good, thank you.' Blair said, not even looking him in the eye. 'Shouldn't you be doing some chalet girls right now?' Blair looked away, not amused.

'Where did you get that bit of information?' He smirked. 'How could I be doing anyone when you're on my mind all the time?' He tried to look in her eyes but they were definitely avoiding his. She ignored his question.

Instead she said: 'Do you have new skis?' looking down at his.

'Yes, just got them. Newest model actually.'

Blair shivered. It was really getting cold now and she hadn't quite prepared for such cold.

It was almost dark but there was just enough light to see. They were halfway when the lift suddenly stopped. It made a weird noise and stood still for a while and continued another few feet. It moved a little and Blair and Chuck's seat was rocked back and forth like a swing.

'Oh My God!' Blair let out a tiny scream. 'What the hell is this?'

'Relax it's probably just some kid who fell in front of the lift. That happens quite a lot, you know.'

Blair looked down. It was far too high to jump. She looked back to Serena and they shared a frightened look.

'What the hell!' Serena screamed from the back, to Blair.

'I know!' Blair yelled back.

Both Dan and Chuck remained calm but after five minutes they felt another movement and out of instinct Blair grabbed Chuck's hand.

She didn't realize she had until the lift had stopped rocking and they were hanging perfectly still again.

'Why isn't this lift renewed yet. It's far too old!' Blair said.

They had been hanging still for over 10 minutes now. Chuck was just about to pull out his phone to call someone important to get this lift fixed as soon as possible, but it wasn't necessary. Below them a bunch of guys and a snow machine drove parallel the lift. They were yelling things to the very few people who were sitting in the lift.

'Guys, don't worry. The lift is stuck but were going to try and fix it! You are all going to be fine!' A man yelled to Chuck, Blair, Serena and Dan.

'How long is that going to take?' Chuck yelled back.

'About an hour or maybe longer, but otherwise we are going to take you out.' The man yelled back.

'AN HOUR! You do know it's bloody freezing right now?' Dan yelled. Blair and Serena looked back to each other scared. An hour? With Chuck? Blair was already freezing.

'I'm sorry but there's just nothing we can do right now. I suggest you keep each other warm, body heath works better than anything!'

And the man drove on with a snow scooter.

'Fuck.' Blair and Chuck said at the same time. They looked at each other intensively but not in a 'sexy' way as they usually do. It was now a combination of passion and fear.

After a few minutes of not talking, Chuck said: 'Let's play a game to get through this quicker.' He didn't smirk but Blair couldn't help but respond: 'Well I happen to know how playing games end with you so forget about it.' Blair looked away but was too late to stop her body from shivering. She was so cold but didn't want to give in.

'Are you cold?' Chuck said.

'No.' Blair lied.

'I can see you are.'

'Well if you knew, than why do you ask.' Blair bitched back.

Instead of responding, Chuck zipped his cote open and with his left arm, he pulled Blair as close as he could to his chest.

At first Blair wanted to pull away but his strong arms wouldn't allow her to.

He put a his cote around Blair and wrapped himself and Blair in his big cote. Thank god it was big enough for two, Chuck said to himself.

Blair folded her arms, not wanting to touch him anymore. She didn't want to admit but she felt warmer immediately. It might have been the warmth of his body or just that strange feeling she felt everytime they touched. But either way it felt good.

'Relax Waldorf. You're tensed.' Chuck said, caressing her back.

And so she did. It felt safe to do so, not only because she was in his arm right now, but also because she knew they couldn't actually have sex in a ski lift so nothing could really happen.

She lay her had on his chest and wrapped her arms around his fit body. He was still caressing her back and now her hair. Going through every dark brown curl with his fingers. Blair could just fall asleep right there.

'You're hair still smells amazing' Chuck said as he brought some curls up to his nose and put it between his lips. He let them go and the fell on her shoulder.

She chuckled and Chuck could feel her body shaking a little.

This wasn't so bad after all.

**DEFINITELY TBC**


	15. Just Friends

**It's short but there's more to come. This was a sort of 'in between chapter'. Thanks for all those lovely reviews! keep them coming! Oh, and I'm not a native sorry (in advance) for all the mistakes.. I'm too lazy to improve them as I read back sometimes and see several haha! Enjoy! TBC**

**

* * *

****15. Just Friends**

It had been an hour since those people from the lift showed up and still no movements. It was practically dark now. Chuck wondered what would happen if the lift couldn't be fixed right now. He was starting to get hungry too. Meanwhile, Blair had fallen asleep on his chest and now practically lay in his lap. The position must have been very uncomfortable but she didn't look that way.

Chuck looked down at Blair who lay in his lap with arms around his legs and knees. He shook his head thinking how easily Blair switches moods. He caressed her hair and made his way down to her face. With his index finger he traced her cheekbones, her nose, ears and shut eyes. When he reached her lips, those perfect red lips, he saw them turn into a little smile. A satisfied smile.

Serena and Dan were obviously still behind them and were just talking a bit. Serena lay her head on Dan's shoulder.

'Do you think those two will ever get normal?' Serena sighed. She had seen Blair leaning in and also noticed that she was laying on his lap and had fallen asleep, or at least that's what Serena hoped she was doing there.

'I don't know. It's so hard to tell. What do they have exactly?' Dan replied.

'Everything but nothing.' Serena said, not really knowing what it meant and nor did Dan. But that was exactly how they felt about Chuck and Blair as well. They have no clue what those two mean to each other.

Blair hadn't really noticed that she had been asleep until she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw the world from a strange point of view, until she realized she had been lying on Chuck's lap. She slowly pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Blair said referring to being asleep. 'How long have I been gone?'

'Don't worry I enjoyed it.' Chuck smirked. 'But you've been asleep for like an hour so as you may have noticed, we haven't made progress since.'

Blair sighed. Chuck wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. That's how they just sat there for awhile. Not speaking until:

'We should probably give Bart and Lily a call.' Chuck said unwrapping his arm from Blair. He turned around and yelled:

'Hey Serena, I'm going to give Bart and Lily a call.'

'Yeah! We should probably do that!' Serena yelled back. 'Thanks!'.

Chuck dialed Bart's number.

'Father. It's me, listen, Blair, Serena, Dan and myself are stuck in that old chair-lift. It's been over an hour since we saw some technicians who told us they were going to fix it.'

'_What? I'll make some calls immediately. So is everyone ok?'_

'Yeah we're fine.'

'_Good. I'll see what I can do.'_

'Thanks.

A few minutes later Bart called again and said that the lift should be fixed within minutes.

'It should be working within minutes!' Chuck yelled to Dan and Serena.

'Thank goodness.' Blair said and smiled to Chuck. Again such an intensive gaze. They wanted to kiss for sure. They wanted to kiss and so much more. But they couldn't. Just couldn't. It would ruin everything. For now it was just a gaze of peace even though they knew peace would never lasts very long with them.

Their gaze – which had been going on for quite a while: full of flirtatious smiles and, winks and eye contact – was interrupted because the chair-lift! Finally!

Blair sighed. 'Finally.'

'Why, didn't you enjoy this?' Chuck said smiling.

'No I did. Though I was asleep half of the time.' Blair laughed.

When they got out they waited for Dan and Serena and skied down. They had to be really careful as there was no light and they could barely see where they were going.

Blair was a tremendous skier and Chuck followed her watching her ski so elegantly. Whatever she does whatever she wears, she'll always look beautiful in his eyes.

'Can you keep up Bass?!' Blair yelled over her shoulder. He speeded up a bit and skied next to her. Serena and Dan were just behind time.

'Always Blair, always.'

Back in the chalet, Bart, Lily and Eric were overwhelmed by their exciting story during dinner. And after dinner they watched a movie together, well apart from Bart and Lily of course.

The atmosphere was far more relaxed now that Blair and Chuck were again on speaking terms. At least not fighting or playing any games. They sat next to each other and they did nothing to hide their emotions or whatever you call them. Blair and Chuck sat on the sofa, but not so close because Blair had put her legs over his lap and lay with her back against the arm of the sofa. He was tickling her feet at the beginning and she pulled them back all laughing. But then he started massaging her feet during the movie. That night they were just friends. They didn't kiss or made attempts to seduce one another. They still wanted each other but a moment of peace. No games for just a while. Even though they were just friends for now, Blair still couldn't really resist his touch, but tonight she knew was different. He wouldn't even try to seduce her so wouldn't have to put up resistance.  
Both just didn't want to ruin the good atmosphere.

What an hour in a chair-lift can do…


	16. The End of the Beginning

**16. The End of the Beginning**

Days had passed and it was now Wednesday. Only a few more days to go and they would have to leave again. Back to New York, back to school. And definitely back to reality.

Since the incident with the chair-lift, things had been great. Blair, Serena, Chuck and Dan had been skiing together every day. Sometimes they met up with Nate and Vanessa as well. Vanessa and Dan could both ski ok, but weren't as good as the rest of the group. This was obviously because of the fact that they hadn't skied as much as Serena, Chuck, Blair and Nate had. And if they did, they wouldn't get expensive private lessons either. But at least they were good enough to keep up.

Blair and Chuck hadn´t been fighting for days now. Though, afraid to both admit it, they missed the fights, the game, the chase… everything that made them Chuck and Blair. Neither of them knew why they had stopped playing games and why they were done fighting. They hadn´t really talked about also because both didn´t quite know what the fight was about anyway so that was pointless. Today was going to be different though.

'So B, Dan and I are going to do some shopping and have lunch somewhere in the village, you can come if you want to?' Serena asked though hoping she wouldn't come because she desperately wanted some time alone with Dan.

Thankfully she answered: 'No thanks S. I think I'll might stay here. I'm not feeling like skiing today, I'm more in a Breakfast at Tiffany's mood.'

'Ok well I'll see you later then.'

'Have fun!'

Here she was home alone. Finally. She had planned to take a warm bath, read all of her magazines and then watch her favorite film of all times: Breakfast At Tiffany's. Apparently Chuck went out to meet up with Nate and Vanessa, Eric was with his friends skiing and Bart and Lily were even gone before breakfast.

After a warm bath she put on some underwear and lay on her bed reading her magazines. She read through them and decided to get some tea downstairs. As nobody was there, except maybe a shy maid, she didn't bother to put on a robe or anything.

When the water was nearly boiling she heard a noise at the front door. Oh no. Whoever this was she couldn't be seen, dressed in this kind of lingerie. She wore black laced panties with and a matching bra. It wasn't anything special but whoever it was it would be kind of awkward. For a moment she thought of hiding behind the sink but then it would be even more awkward to surprise the person in her underwear. No, just facing it seems the best option. She poured the hot water into her cup and waited for the person to open the door.

Someone behind her cleared his throat. No. No no no no no. Not him, not that motherchucker.

'Blair, what are you doing?' he chuckled.

She turned around and his face froze at the sight of her body in that lingerie. She looked beautiful and sexy but just not too much.

'The question is: what are _you_ doing here? I – I thought everyone was gone so I took the liberty to –'

'To walk around in your underwear? As it is my house, you can do it everytime you want to.' He smirked. 'I'm just here because I thought I'd be alone. I didn't really feel like skiing today.'

Blair nodded in agreement and ignored his pervy comments earlier. 'I thought you were out with Nate and Vanessa.'

Chuck gazed at Blair once more, his eyes wandering along her body. Blair flushed and crossed her arms and legs as if it would hide a bit more. It didn't really, in fact it gave Chuck an even more spectacular view _in_ her well-formed cleavage.

'No.' He hold his hand up, which was holding a bag. 'I was getting my favorite bagels. Want one?'

Blair smiled a little: 'Yeah sure.' He began toasting them and looked back to Blair, obviously smirking. She didn't notice that at first until his finger touched her arm and caressed his way up and down. That's when she realized she was still standing there in her underwear.

She blushed: 'Oh well call me when they're ready. I'll go change now.'

'Why? Don't be ashamed. You look really hot in that outfit.'

'That's exactly the point. And it's not even an outfit either.' She headed for the stairs when he grabbed her arm gently.

'Just pretend I'm not here. I don't mind you walking around in your underwear.' He said. 'Please, do it for me.' He looked down at her, almost begging.

'Ha ha Chuck. No way.' And she walked away.

After the bagels Blair was going to resume her program. Whether he'd like it or not, she was going to watch Breakfast At Tiffany's.

'Seriously, how many times have I watched this film with you?' Chuck chuckled.

'It never gets old.' Blair smiled. She had changed into comfortable clothes now and they had finished the bagels too. 'You don't have to watch this. They're more televisions in this house, you know.'

'But I want to be with you.' Chuck said, just realizing afterwards what he had said.

Blair raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. They sat together on the couch but not before Blair said: 'Once again I'm going to try. If I feel anything, I'll make you pay.'

'And that's supposed to stop me?' Chuck laughed. She shook her head and pressed play.

They watched half of it now. Almost automatically Blair found herself leaning into Chuck's chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her just like he always does. This is how they watched to movie together. Just sitting there. When it ended, there was a spark. A huge spark. The credits had started and Blair looked up at Chuck and he gazed into her eyes. There was a moment and they both felt it. A scream of desire went through both bodies and they leaned in and… kissed. First soft and gentle. Then their hands were everywhere. Fingers and tongues intertwined. Blair pushed Chuck on the sofa and lay on top of him.

'Hi guys – ' Serena's bright 'hi' echoed through the room. Chuck and Blair both raised their heads. Chuck had lipstick on his face and Blair's hair was a mess.

Serena and Dan stood in the doorpost and looked rather surprised. 'Don't stop on our account.' They both laughed.

Blair pushed herself off him and fixed her hair and clothes. Blair cleared her throat and walked past Serena and Dan.

'Dan, Serena. Hope you had a good time.' Blair nodded and headed to her room. God what was she thinking. If it wasn't for Serena and Dan she would have most likely had sex with him. On the sofa! Damn Serena.

No THANK Serena, Blair said to herself. She had mixed feelings about this tiny little incident that just happened.

'Blair.' Chuck said closing her door behind her.

'What is this Chuck?' Blair asked directly. Clearly Chuck had something else in his mind then talking but it seemed all Blair cared about right now. He sat next to her on her bed, looking to the floor.

'This, us.' Blair continued.

'I don't know.'

'I'm sorry Chuck but I can't do this. I can't resist you. You have your prove now, ok? I just don't know what to do anymore. Ignoring you doesn't help, because you presence isn't ignorable.' Chuck chuckled. Blair was more talking out loud than actually to Chuck. 'Clearly you can't commit yourself to me. Not that that's what I want.'

'How do you know…. What do you want, Blair?' He said trying to make eye contact.

'I don't know. I don't know what I can want from you.' She said with tear in her eyes. She felt sort of relieved knowing that they were finally talking about their 'issues' but on the other hand she was scared for what the outcome might be.

'I – I just want…' He stopped. What did he want? 'You.'

Blair smiled but not a happy smile.

'You think you want me. But you want my body, Chuck. And I want yours. I'll admit now. We are indeed inevitable. But I just don't see a relationship work right now.'

'Right now or never, Blair? Because even though you blame everything on me, you're the one who's not ready to commit!' Chuck said. He was sick and tired of always getting blamed for their issues.

'I am not Nathaniel. And I never will be. I'm not your prince charming you've always dreamed of.' He stood up. 'I say let's forget about it. About us. You clearly don't want to be with me. Stop this. Stop the game, stop the fighting. It will never be like we were used to be, but I'm done fighting.'

Blair was hurt. She didn't know what she was feeling. Of course she wanted to be with him. She was just afraid. Afraid of how it may change her and what they had. Cold feet. Just like Chuck had when they were going to Italy together. Is this how it was going to end?

All she could do was hide her tears and nodded. Chuck wanted to say something and wipe her tears away but he couldn't. Instead he walked away and shut the door behind him.

After hours of thinking and crying in bed she had came to a conclusion. She loved him. Serena had come up to her room a few times to bring food and tried to talk to her each time. She wouldn't listen.

She loved him but why was she so afraid to admit it? It was all due to the game. They ARE the game. You either win or lose when you say 'I love you'. He had fairly admitted that he wanted to be with her but did he love her?! That was what Blair was so afraid of. That she would just be another girl to him.


	17. Last Day1

**Sorry sorry sorry for this late update. Just have been really busy but I'll try to update more frequently from now on. I'll probably update today (part 2 of this chapter). This one is really short but some nice things will happen next chapter so please keep reading (and reviewing, thanks so far:))! Thank you!**

**

* * *

****17. Last Day (1)**

The day after their talk, things were obviously a little awkward. Nothing they hadn't experienced before you would think. Awkwardness was what they were practically based on, starting with Chuck deflowering Blair.

On Thursday they went skiing with everyone, including Nate and Vanessa and even Eric came along. Thankfully Serena had understood that Blair absolutely didn't want to sit next, talk to or even look at Chuck. She got her back all the time. But Chuck didn't make intentions to do either of that anyways so it was pointless, really. Nothing special happened and surprisingly everyone was having fun. No one needed a Blair-Chuck conversation to have a good time, not even Chuck and Blair.

The next day it was Friday: the last day to go skiing as they would leave on Saturday. Except for Eric, everyone woke up really early to make the most of this day. Though the weather was awful (snow, mist and a cold wind) but everyone was in good spirits to go skiing. It was after all the last day.

'S, do you have a hat I can borrow?' Blair asked.

'Sure, is this one ok? The weather sucks indeed.' Serena nodded towards the window.

'Dan! Serena!' Chuck's voice echoed through the hallway. He walked towards Serena's open door and pointed his head through it.

'Oh. Uhm, we're leaving, are you coming?' Chuck said more to Serena than to Blair.

'Yes in a minute. Dan is already outside I guess.'

He nodded and with a last glance at Blair he left the room. Blair could finally breathe again. Serena was told not to talk to her about Chuck so instead she gave Blair just an odd look.

It was near lunchtime and they had been skiing all morning. Even though it was really foggy and they could barely see anything, they still enjoyed it.

'I think it's time to have lunch now.' Chuck said looking for some responds.

Before even thinking who she was answering, Blair said: 'Yes, I need to sit down.'

Chuck raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear Blair talking to him again. She turned her head away from him.

'Well let's go then.' Chuck looked over to Nate, Vanessa, Serena and Dan.

'I'm not really hungry yet.' Dan said.

'And it is the last day… shouldn't we like make the most of it? Skip lunch for example?' Nate added.

'Having lunch is part of making 'the most' of my day.' She said bitchy.

No one looked interested. Blair glanced helpless at Serena who couldn't help but chuckle.

'You could go together though. You're both good skiers, you should be able to catch up with us afterwards.' Vanessa said.

There was no way she could say she didn't want to have lunch after all, that would be just weird and far too obvious. Chuck was actually quite amused and patted her on her ass lightly until she smacked his hand away.

'Let's go Waldorf.' And he skied down.

'Serena please?' Blair asked. But Serena shook her head and laughed.

'Just go. How bad can it be?'

Blair skied after Chuck.

'This looks good.' Chuck said. 'Will this do for the Waldorf standards?' He smirked.

'From the look it's… ok. But I haven't taste the food yet so we'll see.' She said sort of bored.

They were placed at a table for two, across each other. When Chuck sat down their knees brushed for a moment, leaving Blair with shivers running down her spine. She flushed and immediately looked back into the menu, hoping Chuck wouldn't notice.

They didn't speak much until the waiter arrived and asked them what they wanted. Blair actually wanted cheese fondue but that was only for two persons so she was just going to take a salad now.

'Blair, I'm feeling like cheese fondue. Care to join me?' He smirked.

'Why not.'

'Indeed, why not.' Chuck said and waved the waiter away. He leaned forward folding his hands in front of him.

'So, how is princess B doing today?'


	18. Last Day2

**

* * *

**

ENJOY! Please let me know if you like where I'm going and please suggest some storylines if you feel creative ;)! Thanks

**

* * *

****18. Last Day(2)**

They didn't speak very much even though Chuck did make attempts which was odd considering their last fight. It should be Blair trying to make a conversation and an angry Chuck. But it was the other way around even though Chuck has reasons to be mad at Blair.

The fondue had arrived and they were dipping their pieces of bread into the hot cheese. If you wouldn't know their issues you would think they were a happy couple. Or at least a couple.

They ordered some wine too and Chuck raised his glass: 'Cheers Blair.' He gazed into her eyes. She just held her glass up in the air for a second and continued staring at her plate.

'You know Blair, not looking someone in the eye during a 'toast' means seven years bad sex.' Chuck smirked still holding his glass up, waiting for Blair to hold hers up to and look him into the eye.

Blair looked up and said kind of mad: 'Well we wouldn't want that, now would we?' Not specifically referring to Chuck and her having sex but a pervert like Chuck Bass would immediately think so.

'No. No _we_ certainly don't want that.' Chuck smirked even brighter now.

Blair just shook her head, raised her glass and with a face that said 'are you happy now?' she said: 'Cheers.'

They continued their fondue. When Blair accidentally dropped her piece of bread in the cheese she couldn't find it. Obviously Chuck saw it earlier and with his own fork he picked up the piece of bread. Blair didn't know what was going to happen next though she might as well have guessed, knowing Chuck.

'Want it? Come and get it.' Chuck laughed.

'Meaning?' Blair said back with a tiny smile on her face.

Chuck pointed his arm out, the bread towards Blair, and said: 'Get it.'

Blair tried to get the fork out of Chuck's hand but he pulled away and said: 'With your mouth, obviously.' Chuck laughed and rolled his eyes.

Blair hesitated for a while but leaned forward and as delicate as possible she took the piece from his fork with her teeth. She specifically tried not to touch his fork with her lips. Chuck seemed to notice that as well.

'I don't have a disease or anything.' Chuck laughed pulling his arm back.

'Well we don't know where that mouth has been so I can't be sure.' She replied not amused.

'On yours, nowhere else baby.' He smirked.

When they finished lunch they put their skies on again. It was still foggy and they could barely see each other even though they were only a couple of feet away from each other. Blair could only hear him putting on his skies. She moved closer when she heard him dialing Nate's number.

'Nathaniel. We're finished.'

While they were talking Blair thought of the lunch they had. Beside the awkwardness it had been quite nice. If they were a couple they could do this every day, she thought for an instance but then shook away her thoughts as she heard Chuck ending the conversation.

'Ok so they are just a few minutes away. We have to take that lift which is supposed to be over there.' He pointed in the grey never ending light.

'Let's go then.'

When they found the lift – based on sounds and some colors, which turned out to be people once they reached them – they stepped in the lift. There we hardly any people skiing anymore and once they stepped in, the man who helped them in said: 'I recommend going home now. There's a snowstorm coming up and with this mist you could be in danger.'

They didn't actually respond to the man but they both thought about it. They would be home within a few minutes going to the right but the others were on a slope to the left.

'Are you ok?' Chuck said, casually stretching his arm behind Blair's shoulders.

'Mhmm.' She murmured.

'So you want to go look for the others or shall we go me?'

'I'm in to go looking for the others.' She answered. Not just because she didn't want to be alone with Chuck even longer but also because she wanted to ski just a little bit more. They had barely done anything after lunch.

'Me too.' And with that he finished his move, and wrapped his arm around Blair. At first she didn't really react but she bend forward to lose the contact after a while.

Once they got out, Blair didn't even wait for Chuck to get settled. She skied straight down hoping for Chuck to follow.

After a while she stopped to look back worriedly. Where was Chuck?

'Ok wait there we'll be right down.' The soft voice said to his phone. While skiing and calling, he greeted Blair and indicated her to follow him. Without using his skis he skied down pretty comfortable. Even through the mist, Blair could see what a tremendous skier he was. The actual only sport he was good at. Blair used to be very jealous of the way he skies.

'They right at the bottom of this slope.' Chuck sort of yelled to Blair over his shoulder.

'There you are!' Serena said happily. She saw Chuck and Blair a few feet away and waved at them. 'Finally! Let's go!' She said happily.

'Where are you guys going? We were told there is big snow storm coming up. They might close the lifts if it gets really heavy and I'm not going to walk my way up.' Chuck said slightly annoyed already.

'Just one more Chuck. We found this amazing place off-piste, just right beside this other slope, down there.' Nate pointed in a direction.

'Fine.' And Chuck skied away heading for the direction and Nate and the others followed. Blair and Serena as last ones.

'Follow me!' Nate said and the others followed.

'There lies amazing snow B! No one has been there, except for us a few minutes ago.' Serena said satisfied.

'Good, but afterwards I just want to go home. I don't like skiing in this weather. I barely see anything.'

They all stopped once they reached the 'off-piste'.

'I'll see you all down. Vanessa, are you coming?' Nate said. 'Enjoy but be careful because the snow is very tricky. You can easily get stuck in the snow. Sometimes the snow reaches till your waist.'

'Yeah we know Archibald but thanks for warning though.' Serena and Blair laughed.

They skied down, Blair as last one, then Chuck, then Dan and then Serena. Nate and Vanessa were already ahead. The snow was really thick and heavy (not prepared to be a common slope) so it was tough but much more fun than usual.

Blair was right behind Chuck and the others when the snow reached till her knees. This was normal off-piste and really nice to ski in but the thing was, that Blair lost one of her skies in the snow.

'Wait!' She screamed. She sat down in the snow looking for the lost ski but it was nowhere to be found. 'Serena! My ski!'

No answer. She could only see some vague green trees on both sides of her but nothing more. Especially not her ski. She slowly crawled back to find the other ski, digging in the snow to look where it got stuck.

'Blair?' A familiar voice said loud.

'Yeah Chuck I'm right here. I lost a ski!'

Chuck was climbing upwards after he couldn't hear or see Blair behind him anymore. He slapped himself for not skiing behind her like a true gentleman would have done.

When he nearly reached her Blair smiled to him.

'I really can't find it. I lost it when the snow got deeper.'

Chuck carefully removed his skies and made sure they wouldn't slide down. He put his sticks on both sides of the skies and began to walk up to Blair who just sat there with one ski on and her sticks stuck into the ground beside her. She was still digging behind her with one hand holding onto the snow and the other one digging and reaching for a ski.

'The others must be already down by now.' Blair said.

'Yeah, well that's the least of our concern.' Chuck said not looking at Blair but just digging and looking around for a left ski. Blair wait for him to finish.

'As you know there is mist, there's a storm coming up, it's getting darker by the minute AND this slope is far too steep for you to either walk or slide down. And I doubt you can ski with one ski on.'

Blair looked shocked and didn't respond immediately. She removed her left ski too and stuck it in the snow.

Chuck didn't say anything but just dug and kicked against the snow. It was rather hard for both of them to move so careful on such a slope with those ski shoes on.

The wind was blowing harder and harder now. Wind usually means the mist would be blown away but it was different this time.

'We should call the others to let them know we're ok.' Blair suggested.

'But we're not ok.' Chuck said, again not looking at Blair. He did pull out his phone and called Nate to tell them what happened.

'We'll call again if we can't find the ski. You better go home and try to hold some lifts open for us.'

He slipped his phone in his pocket again and finally looked at Blair who was still searching around for her lost ski.

She looked up and saw his 'not so happy' expression. 'Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know why you are like this all of a sudden but I can't help it that I've lost my ski, alright?' Blair said annoyed by Chuck. It could've happened to anyone after all, even to such a good skier as Chuck. Besides Blair wasn't bad herself either.

'I know that but we're kind of doomed.' Chuck said with the same expression but that later turned into a smirk when he said: 'Or you are actually.'

'What? You're going to leave me behind?' Blair said in disbelief. 'Please don't leave me!'

Chuck could only laugh. 'You think I'm really going to leave you here don't you? And you claim to _know_ me, how odd.' He smirked. 'Just so you know, the minute you start nagging or any kind of behavior I don't like… I'll leave.' He said satisfied with his statement.

'Sure whatever you want boss.' Blair saluted as a soldier to Chuck.

'Now keep on searching, because we're running out of time.' Chuck said.

They both continued their search but couldn't find the ski anywhere. For ten more minutes they searched and searched.

'What the hell did you do with that ski, Waldorf?' Chuck said.

Blair looked guilty and was in no state to answer that question to which she wouldn't know the answer anyways.

It was official. Not only as a couple they were doomed, but their actual lives now as well. The wind was blowing harder and the first snow was falling down. The mist was getting thicker and they could barely see each other. They sat down and discussed what to do now…..

* * *

**TBC for sure. I'm sorry if I make mistakes describing anything related to skiing. I don't know all the terms in English so I tend to make up my own lOl nor do I know what it is like to go skiing in America but I think it's pretty much the same as where I go skiing!**


	19. Almost There

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And feel free to suggest storylines! They are more than welcome! TBC**

**

* * *

****19. Almost There**

'We should go down now. There is a storm coming up and the lifts will close within minutes.' Chuck said.

'I know. But how? It's too steep to walk.'

'What are you suggesting?' Chuck smirked.

'I'm not suggesting anything. I'm waiting for you to come up with a splendid idea to get us both down alive.'

'You're waiting till I come up with a suggestion? You do know that I can just ski down now and leave you behind, beautiful.' Chuck smirked.

'Don't call me that.'

'Why not? You _are _beautiful.'

Blair said disbelieving and ignoring his previous comment. 'You're seriously still considering leaving me behind?'

'Naaah..' Chuck shook his head and pursed his lips. He walked towards her careful not to slide away, and she walked backwards not wanting him to touch her. He caught her upper arms and said: 'I could carry you down.'

'You? Carrying me?' Blair almost laughed.

'I'm a good skier.'

'I know that Chuck. But you can't ski with me on your back. It's too risky.'

'Well in that case I have to leave you behind. I'm starting to get hungry.' He said making false attempts at putting his skis back on.

'No!' Blair said. 'Don't leave me here all alone.'

'Look Waldorf, you don't have to be scared. Just clung on and hold tight and I'll ski down really slow. I have to slide sideways from this point. It's too dark to make curves.'

'What if we fall?' Blair said.

'Then at least we would die in each other's arms.' Chuck laughed.

Blair couldn't help but smile back but she felt her cheeks burning. He stroke a curl out of her face. She flushed at his touch and stepped backwards.

They would leave Blair's stuff behind. Chuck put on his skis while Blair watched him doing that.

'So uhm,' Blair said nervously, not only for the trip down but also for their touch 'where – and how - do I exactly, uhm, climb up?'

'Wherever you're most comfortable. On my back or you can wrap your legs around my waist and hold on to my shoulders.' He said nicely until: 'Nothing you haven't done before.'

Blair slapped his arm and was now facing him.

'I prefer you to hang me in the front though because then it would be easier to balance.' Chuck said honest again.

'Right. Well are you ready because then I'll climb up.' Blair said.

'I'm always ready for you.'

Blair shook her head and placed her arms and hands around his shoulders. She waited with wrapping her legs around him for a while to say: 'Be careful please.'

He just nodded. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

'I promise.' He said as he leaned back.

Blair was still astonished by his sudden touch. She wanted him to kiss her, so badly. But he didn't move forward again. That's when she woke up and wrapped her legs around him as tight as possible. Chuck helped her up a bit by cupping her ass with his hands and pushing her upwards.

Blair didn't realize that his hands were still on her ass until he turned his head sideways to face her. That's when she became very _very_ aware of his hands and his gaze. They stared at each other for a while. Chuck's hands still on her but, her arms and legs wrapped around his body. They looked at each other intensely until Blair said: 'Just ski, Bass.'

He released his hands from Blair's behind and grabbed his sticks. It was very hard to see if he was doing ok because it was dark and still foggy plus Blair was in the way most of the time.

'Hold on tighter, I can barely see anything.'

Blair pressed her body as close as possible as she could. It was heavy for her too.

As careful as possible, Chuck slid down the hill. It was very hard because the snow was so thick that sometimes his skis got stuck and he had to balance on one leg to release his ski from the snow.

'You're doing great!' Blair squealed. They were going down for minutes now and Blair could barely hold her own wait now.

'How much longer? I can't hold it for much longer.' Blair said worriedly. That's when Chuck released his hands from his sticks and folded his hands under Blair's ass. It was true that he couldn't carry her anywhere else as effective as her ass but Blair still felt her cheeks burning at his touch on that certain place.

'Relax Waldorf.' He said as he continued sliding down. He was almost carrying all the weight now as Blair indeed started to relax more and more.

When they finally reached the end of the slope, Blair had put her head on his shoulder. She had never felt so comfortable as she felt now. Their bodies were so close to each other's that they could feel each other's heartbeats.

'We're there, Blair.' Chuck whispered in Blair's ear, not knowing whether she might be asleep or not. She wasn't and Chuck put her down on the ground carefully.

Blair sighed: 'Wow we survived.'

'I told you I'd be careful.' Chuck said back. He looked around. 'I can't see anything within a few feet. I've never seen such strange weather. Dark mist.'

'I know. Be glad there is no storm. At least not yet.' Blair said worriedly. 'So let's go.'

'I'd love to go, if you know in what direction the lift is.'

'What? I thought you knew where the lift was!' Blair yelled.

'Well I think it's in that direction' he smirked and pointed his arm towards where he thought the lift was 'but I don't know for sure.'

'Let's go then.' Blair started walking forward.

'Wait, we should stick together because I can barely see you already and you're only a few feet away.'

Blair walked back to see what Chuck was doing. 'What are you doing?'

He had stuck his skis in the snow. He gave one stick to Blair. 'I won't be needing my skis anymore. Here take this, it might come in handy.'

Blair still didn't get it. 'Look Waldorf, I'd rather walk without useless weight. My arms still feel sore.'

'Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I was such a burden.' Blair said sarcastically.

'Oh don't worry. I looooved carrying you.' He smirked leaning towards Blair.

Blair shrugged and started walking while pricking the stick in the ground with every step. Chuck followed her only a few feet behind her.

They kept walking for a few minutes until they reached the edge of the wood.

'Now we're really lost. The lift isn't _in_ the woods if I remember correctly.' Blair said.

'I'll call Nate again.' He pulled his phone out. 'Battery is running low. Do you have yours with you? I think I can make one call.'

'Yes-' Blair reached for her pocket then realizing: 'but it's in my other coat.'

'Just great.' Chuck said annoyed.

'Maybe we should save your batteries or what's left of it for emergencies.' Blair suggested, ignoring Chuck's annoyed face.

'So you don't consider being stuck on mountain, surrounded by darkness and fog, an emergency?' Chuck said raising his eyebrows full of disbelief.

Blair realized the actual despair in his voice.

She shrugged. 'Wait – what time is it?' Chuck glanced at his watch and said: '6.30 why?'

'The lifts close at 6.' Blair said at the edge of crying. 'Call Nate!'

Chuck had called Nate but the conversation didn't took very long before Chuck's phone gave in. He was able to tell them where they were and that his battery was low. But nothing more than that.

'Ok, so I think if Nate isn't as stupid as he looks, he might warn my father. Which means a helicopter is on his way.' Chuck said nearly satisfied. 'We should walk a bit more back to where we came from. It's easier for them to locate us then.'

Blair just nodded and followed Chuck. Chuck waited for Blair to catch up. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and that's how they kept on walking until they thought they reached Chuck's skis again. That meant they were at the bottom of the slope and that would mean the others would know where to search.

'We should find some wood and make a fire.' Blair suggested. 'You have your lighter with you don't you?'

'Always.' He smirked.  
Once they found some wood that looked ok and not too wet either to make a fire the sat down opposite each other, a few feet away from Chuck's skis.

'Now make a fire.' Blair smiled.

Chuck tried to lit the wood but it would go on. 'We need kindling.' He laughed.

'Give me your scarf.' Blair said.

'What? No!' Chuck said tucking his scarf further in his coat.

'Don't be such a baby. Give it.'

'No, use your own. I'm not going lit up my scarf.'

Blair reached forward to catch the scarf but Chuck leaned back. She stood up and walked towards him. He still sat on the ground. Blair tried to remove his hands from his scarf and pull the scarf away. Unfortunately Chuck was stronger. He pulled his scarf out of Blair's hand who, by this sudden movement, fell forward. _On _Chuck.

They just lay there for a while. Blair on top, her knees on both sides of his waist, she sat on him. He just lay flat on his back. They glared at one another and both felt that intensity they always felt when they either touched or looked each other in the eye. They were now doing both…

Blair leaned forward, now only inches away from his lips and said: 'Give me your SCARF!' She tried pulling his scarf again. Chuck didn't give any resistance but instead, with one movement, he rolled Blair on her back. Now Chuck was on top.

Blair realized that she was in a very dangerous position right now. Chuck leaned forward and said: 'No.'

He leaned closer till their lips brushed. He didn't go further because he wanted her to kiss him. And so she did. Her hands in his dark hair and her lips attached to his. His hands wandering all over her body. The minute she parted his lips with her tongue she felt complete again. As if they were melted together.

They rolled in the snow and Blair was again on top. She ripped his coat of and the other way around. They were about to have sex in the snow. Chuck kissed Blair´s neck and nibbled her earlobe. He pulled Blair's ski trousers down and caressed her inner thighs.

They were both almost half naked when they heard the noise. The noise of a helicopter. They saw vague lights through the mist.  
Blair sat up immediately, looking for missing clothes.

'Get up Chuck! They're here!' She hissed.

'HEEEELP! WE'RE HERE! HELP!' Blair started screaming to the sky.


	20. Draw Me Closer

**Sorry guys... once again... for this late late LATE update. I'll really try to update more often from now on. Although, I think this story will only last for a few more chapters. I have a new idea for another story with, how obvious, Chuck and Blair in the leads. Enjoy and please review! If you want anything to happen in this story: just tell me! R&R enjoy!!!**

**20. Draw Me Closer**

Apparently Bart had sent out a helicopter to search for them. Once they heard the helicopter and saw the vague lights through the fog, they stopped with whatever they were doing and searched for their missing clothes and quickly put them back on.

Once they were back at home they both took a warm bath, no not together, and went back to the living room where the whole family plus Dan was waiting for them to spill their story. The adventure seemed rather exciting to everyone.

The truth was that Blair and Chuck barely spoke to each other since the 'passionate kiss and just a little bit more' in the snow. It wasn't that they were ignoring each other or having one of their usual fights. It was just a little a awkward for them.

Blair told about her lost ski while Chuck filled her in about the fact that he came to help her.

'Chuck! How romantic of you!' Serena smiled. With this smile she earned from both Chuck and Blair an angry look.

'So how did you guys get down? I mean with one ski?' Eric asked.

'Did you slide?' Dan asked in disbelief. Somehow he couldn't picture Blair, nor Chuck for that matter, sliding down on her bum.

'Well…' Chuck started not knowing how to respond.

'We sort of…' Blair tried as well. This is when they met. Their eyes practically an open book for everyone, if only you knew how to read it.

'What is it?' Lily wondered.

'Chuck kind of… carried…' Blair rambled.

'I carried her down.' Chuck finished.

'But…' Eric started 'you just walked down?'

'No, he skied down while carrying me.' Blair said rolling her eyes of embarrassment.

'CHUCK! That's soooo sweet of you!' Serena clapped her hands. Even Bart was surprised his son would do such nice things for other persons. Not to start with the fact that no one actually believed Chuck could lift anything and especially not lifting a body _while_ skiing.

Chuck looked away. 'Thank you sis, for pointing that out.'

He turned his face back again but got stuck in the movement when he met Blair's lovely brown eyes. They glistered. She smiled at him and he smiled a true smile back.

After dinner everyone just sort of started to pack their backs. They would have to leave in the early morning and it was already late. They all went back to their rooms. Sometimes Serena would walk in to Blair's room to help her out a little and the other way around. Pieces of clothing were to be found everywhere, for example all the bathing suits lay in the basement near the jacuzzi. Everyone just walked through the house all the time, gathering their stuff together.

Meanwhile both Chuck and Blair were going through the exciting day they had had. Though some people would have been traumatized by a stuck lift and a snowstorm/mist/lost ski/ etcetera, these were not the things Chuck and Blair were thinking about. They both hadn't forgotten about the 'kiss' at all. They both wondered what this would mean for them and as they hadn't really gotten the chance to talk about it, it made them both more anxious and curious.

Blair was just trying to close her suitcase when she heard a soft knock on the door. Before she could respond it was opened. Chuck.

'Hey.' He said softly. He was looking to the ground but lifted his head up to meet her eyes. Her soft brown doe eyes which he truly loved since the day they met his. Blair already wore her nightgown and felt just a little uncomfortable in the little clothing she was wearing in front of Chuck Bass. Though many would say, that even with more clothes on, she would still feel naked under his gaze.

'Hey.' She smiled. 'All packed?' She said to break the silence.

He just nodded, still holding her gaze. 'You?' looking at her stuffed suitcase.

'Uhuh. Only it won't close. And I haven't bought _that_ much. I mean, seriously, not _that_ much.' She said, more to herself, while going through the clothes in her mind she had bought in those lovely shops in the centre of Aspen.

'Oh please Blair. You had barely space left when you arrived.' He laughed. 'Let me help you.'

Chuck walked over to the bed where the suitcase was lying on. 'Go sit on it.' He pointed towards the suitcase.

Blair must have heard it wrong. 'What? _Sit_ on it?'

He shook his head and smiled: 'Yes Blair, so we can close the damn suitcase.'

She slowly paced towards the bed, but still in doubt. Then she climbed on the bed, slowly, and sat on her suitcase with her legs hanging over the side of the suitcase and the bed. She looked at Chuck provocatively and crossed her arms and legs. Chuck smirked and leaned over to close the zipper. Blair steadied herself by putting her hands on Chuck's shoulders as he tried to close the zipper.

When finally the zipper gave in, they met each other's eyes, ever so close. Blair, still sitting on her suitcase, drew him closer and kissed him gently on his lips. He immediately responded by pulling her up and carrying her over to the other side of the bed, next to the suit case. He sat her on the bed and kissed her back, hungrily. He pushed her backwards gently and lay on top of her. Blair moaned in his ear when he traced her jaw to her neck and bit onto her favorite spot just under her ear. She tried to draw him even closer and wrapped her legs around him, her nails pinching his back.

After a few more heated kisses Blair unbuttoned Chuck shirt and threw it on the ground.

'Blair, have you seen my –' Serena burst in, without a knock or the slightest warning. There she saw her step-brother, half naked, on top of her best friend who, thankfully, still wore her nightgown. Her legs and arms around Chuck's tanned body.

'Sis, you should really try knocking some time.' Chuck smirked pulling away from Blair just a little. Serena shook her head and raised her eyebrows full of shock. She just turned around without saying a word. Once she reached the corridor and closed the door, they heard her scream: 'EW!'

Blair and Chuck laughed. Chuck still practically lay on top of her. They both wanted to say something but they didn't want to ruin the moment. Looking for the right words Blair said: 'Back to business.' Which was so unlike Blair, but she didn't care for once. She drew him closer to kiss him but he smirked and pulled back just a little to meet her eyes again.

'Waldorf. Who would have thought you'd actually say that!' Chuck chuckled.

'Don't push your luck.' She said angrily at first but her anger formed a happy smirk.

That night they didn't just have sex. They made love. They made love only the way Chuck and Blair could do that. Chuck spent the night with Blair which meant they had to push the suitcase of the bed and so they did. Normally Blair would have cried out for the falling suitcase with all the expansive clothing but again, she didn't want to ruin the moment. This night was just all about them.

'Thank you, Bass.' Blair said after they had done the deed. Blair was lying on Chuck's chest with Chuck's arms around the petite beautiful body of Blair's.

'Anytime. Anytime, _obviously_.' He smirked, though knowing perfectly well that she didn't thank him for the sex.

'I don't mean _that_.' She hesitated 'Though that was… quite nice as well.' She chuckled when she heard Chuck clearing his throat at the words 'quite nice'.

'Ok, it was amazing. But I mean, thank you for today. For practically saving me. I wouldn't have known what to –' she searched for the right words 'what to do without you.'

'Wouldn't you ever know what to do without me?' He smirked but he actually meant it.

'No, I wouldn't.' Blair said, sighing deeply and pulling herself even closer to Chuck.

Chuck was absolutely touched by Blair's words. Though he was afraid to admit it of course because that would be so Chuck Bass unlikely.

'I wouldn't have had it any other way Waldorf.' Chuck smiled and kissed the top of her head. That's how they fell asleep in each other's arms. Knowing that they would have to face the harsh reality of waking up the next morning. The awkward morning after, the trip back home to NYC (don't forget to mention facing Serena, Eric, Bart, Dan and Lily and how to act normal around them) and the normal life: back to school.

But what they most worried about was obviously the talk. What are they now or what are they not? What are they becoming? What do they want? And then you obviously had those three… tiny… little… words… three words… 8 letters…


	21. The Beginning

**Dear all.  
T****his is my last chapter for this story. First of all I want to apologize for such an abrupt end. I just didn't feel like continuing this story anymore. I just had to end it. I hope you'll like the ending though!  
Secondly, thanks to you all who reviewed and alerted my story! I really appreciated it and it really kept me motivated. I hope you'll keep review nonetheless because I really want to improve my writing.  
Then thirdly, I will start a new story (multiple chapters) this week. Leading roles once again Chuck and Blair, and I'll promise you it will be good. AU, but still good. I hope you guys will stick around and read my new story as well!  
Once again, many thanks for reading my story and I really enjoyed writing it!  
****Love Jenny**

**

* * *

****21. The Beginning**

'CHUCK! Don't you dare to open that door! I'm changing!' Blair said after she heard his voice saying her name while knocking on the door.

She only heard him chuckle. She turned around and walked in her walk-in closet to pick out a dress.

It had been a long trip back but they made it. Altogether it wasn't that bad, well, maybe minus the part where Lily and the maid walked in when they were still in bed (though, thankfully, sleeping at that point) to wake them up. It took a few hours to get over the shock but then everything was fine again. It was now Sunday afternoon. Chuck and Blair were going to 'talk' about 'what they are' but nevertheless Blair wanted to look nice. She picked out a dress and walked over to the mirror standing in her room. When she walked in her room again she saw Chuck Bass sitting, and smirking, on her bed.

She shrieked and quickly held the red Valentino dress in front of her. 'I thought I had told you to wait!'

'Blair, I've been waiting over 10 minutes downstairs. Besides, I don't think talking requires clothes anyways…' He smirked again.

'Close your eyes Bass.'

'What? You're not serious!' He nearly laughed.

'I mean it, Basstard. Close your eyes!' Blair said.

'Why, it's not like I haven't seen it before. And by before I mean about 6 hours ago when I woke up in your bed.' He chuckled.

Blair flushed and felt her cheeks burning. 'Fine.' Still not in agreement but she _was_ indeed being a bit of a hypocrite. In a quick movement the dress was on and she said: 'Zip please.'

'Now was that really hard?' He teased getting up from the bed. He turned her around putting both hands on her waist and zipped her dress. He placed a soft kiss right above her zipper on her back which sent shivers up and her spine. She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

'You look... you look beautiful, Waldorf.'

Eager as Chuck Bass can be he pulled her closer and put his hands around her tiny figure. He bit her lower lip and she let out a soft moan. The sound woke her up out the 'Chuck Bass trance', back to reality.

'TALK, Chuck. We're going to talk.' Blair said and she led him downstairs.

Once they were in the limo they sat close to each other holding hands. Chuck stroke circles with his thumb on Blair's hand. They both said nothing gazing in different directions. They were both really nervous about the obvious talk they were going to have. It just has to happen at one point, as they both realized, but it could either make or break it. Until now, all the attempts to talking broke them. That was probably the main reason why they were both so nervous. Thinking of what to say and what not to say.

'Where are we going anyways?' Blair said, not knowing whether they were going to have brunch/lunch/drinks/dinner as it was in the middle of the afternoon.

'You'll see.' He smiled placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Once the limo stopped Blair looked out the window trying to recognize where she was. She didn't until she got out of the limo.

'Rockefeller Center?' She observed.

They walked towards the ice rink and Chuck just wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her the way. Blair thought they were just going to talk. If only she knew she was going to ice skate she wouldn't have worn a dress like this. Thanks Chuck for telling me, she thought.

Chuck saw the look on her face. 'Don't worry it's all taken care of. Besides, we're not going to skate. Not yet, at least.'

It took a few elevators but they you have the most spectacular few of the city. They were standing at the top of the world. Watching the sun falling down the sky.

'Like it?' Chuck asked observing a smiling Blair.

'Like it? I love it! But… why aren't there any people?'

'I bought the place out for 2 hours.' Chuck said nonchalantly.

'You did what?' Blair was stunned. No one had ever done something like that for her.

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the other side of the building. There was table with candles and food. Though it wasn't even dark yet, it was perfect.

Blair bit her lip at the sight of this. 'Wow Chuck. I – I don't know what to say. I thought we were going to talk.' An overwhelmed Blair said.

'We are. Now please sit.'

Once they sat, Blair dared to look him in the eyes again. She bit her lip and grabbed his hand at the opposite of the table.

'Now let's talk.' Though not really wanting to ruin the moment.

Chuck got up abruptly and stood behind his chair. Blair looked up at him surprised and a bit anxious. A part of her felt as if he was going to leave her again. But he wasn't. By far.

'Blair.' Chuck slowly walked towards her. 'From the moment I've met you, it's been an adventure. We've probably found ourselves in this situation many many times. We always know how to screw things up, just when things are getting better. This time Blair, I want to do things right. With you and with us.'

He swallowed and grabbed Blair's hand, how had stood up as well now. They now both stood next to the table.

'I know what you said to me, several times, about trusting me. I just hope you can trust me now.'

'I can, Chuck. We've both changed, in good ways.' He nodded.

'I've never had a girlfriend and relationship but I'm hoping you will be my first. And in the end hopefully my last.'

Tears were forming in Blair's eyes. She never thought Chuck would actually say things like this. She would have just agreed with 'relationship, yes or no' but his speech made things even more perfect.

This was when something totally unexpected happened. Chuck knelt to one knee. Blair looked shocked, not knowing what to expect or how to react.

'Blair Waldorf. Ever since I met you I feel like we complete each other. You are the only person in the world where I can be truly myself. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, the most delicate, smartest, sexiest and bitchiest of all. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Because…' his voice now really shivered:

'because: I love you.'

Blair was shocked and couldn't hold back her tears anymore. He had finally said it. Finally, after all this time playing and fooling around. Chuck Bass loved her. And Blair Waldorf loved him.

Blair didn't even get the chance to say it back because before she knew it he pulled a little box from his pocket and opened. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond butterfly on it. It was perfect for Blair.

After all, the butterfly was where all this had started. 'Blair will you be my girlfriend? Forever?' Chuck smiled truly.

'Yes Chuck, forever! I love you too, Bass!' Blair cried and hugged him when he got up.

Chuck shove the ring on finger. It fitted perfectly. Not only would it match with everything, it also matched themselves. It was a symbol of a start. A fresh start as a couple. They kissed passionately and drew him ever so close.

Chuck and Blair were together finally, just like they wanted, just like they deserved.

It was only that night that Blair was admiring her ring and saw the tiny little inscription.

It said: **CHUCK&BLAIR FOREVER**.

**END**


End file.
